18 - Physician Heal Thyself - 18th in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: A potentially deadly medical mystery descends upon Dodge City. Apparently, 'First Do No Harm' means different things to different seekers of healing. Will a decision from the past bring certain tragedy to the Dillon family's future?
1. Chapter 1 -Ten Years Earlier

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

 **Ten Years Ago**

It was Saturday night and the Long Branch was living up to its reputation as the liveliest bar in town. The Q-Trax crew had arrived a week ago and this was their last night before heading back to Texas. Most of them were only interested in draining every ounce of fun that was left in the day. All but the two in the far corner. Vengeance gnawed at the taller one, poisoning his mind as well as his body.

"Trip, I don't know about this." Squinty little eyes roamed around the bar, watching the lady barkeep. "You sure he'll be here? They got some pretty women at the Lady Gay too, ya know."

Pale blue eyes slid to one side casting a hateful glance toward his partner. Being a few years older didn't garner any respect for the anxious little man. "Was you born this stupid, Dak, or do you really work at it?" The lanky younger man polished off his beer and grabbed the waitress to bring him another. As she walked away, the stunning redhead came back into view. "He's married to that one right there." Trip cast a hateful glance in her direction. "This is always his last stop of the night."

"You best slow down on those beers if you're gonna try and outdraw him." Dak Suthers slid his wiry little frame down in the chair when Trip shot him another searing glance. There would be no calling out or anything resembling a fair gun fight. Still, the nervous side kick felt it was his duty to warn his friend again. "Even a back shot is risky with Dillon. He's fast Trip. Real fast. I seen him."

The little blonde returned with two more beers and Dak dug in his pocket for the money. It was enough of a break for Trip to rethink his plans. "Yeah, I seen him in action too but…I don't got no choice. My nephew has lost too much. Dillon taking my brother to be hung was the last straw."

Trip Singer picked up the fresh mug and watched the foam settle into a thin, white line **.** He eased back in his chair, watching the redhead and the old man in the rumpled suit. Their lives seemed so perfect, while his brother's family was all but destroyed. The marshal had arrested Foley Singer a week after his son Darcy's nineteenth birthday. Foley had proclaimed his innocence on every step up to the gallows, but the lever was pulled and Jake Brumley's accused murderer fell to his death.

Poor Darcy had already lost a younger brother in a drowning accident. Inconsolable over the loss, their mother had hung herself shortly afterward. And now he had lost his father. This young man had some justice coming to him and his Uncle Trip made a promise to get it for him.

 **DOCDOCDOCDOC**

Doc pushed through the batwing doors. His objective was a beer and a little conversation with the gorgeous redhead at the end of the bar. He slid into an empty spot next to her and gave her arm a friendly touch. "Busy tonight, huh."

Kitty turned with a smile, glad to see a friendly face. "My cash box is happy, but my feet are killing me." She glanced back at the craggy-faced man behind the bar. "Sam, I'll bet Doc could use a beer."

"Already got it covered." Kitty gave him her stamp of approval with a wink. A smile worked its way to the surface, through the deep lines of the big man's face. Nothing pleased him more than to see his boss happy.

Doc nodded a thank you to the bartender as he lifted the cold mug to his mouth. He licked the foam from his lips with a sigh of satisfaction. The older man settled back against the bar, letting his gaze peruse the clientele. "Where's that big public servant you're married to?"

Kitty cast him a scolding glance. "There was trouble at the Lady Gay. He'll be back later." She stepped closer to Doc, to avoid a stumbling cowboy working his way to the bar. "I have some news that will get you out of that grouchy mood."

"Who said I was grouchy!" He swiped at his mustache annoyed that she could read him so well.

"I did. And Matt did and Festus di…"

"All right! If you all would be minding your own business, you wouldn't be watching me. Why don't you just tell me this _wonderful_ news?"

"Calleigh finished her finals and she's coming home this weekend."

Kitty was right. In a heartbeat the old man went from grumpy to excited. An uncontrollable smile stretched that bristly mustache clear across his face. "When?'

"When, what?" Only one man in Dodge possessed that husky deep voice. The marshal slipped around behind his wife. He leaned against the bar, casually sliding his hand along the counter until it was comfortably around her waist. Matt nodded to Sam, as he pushed the brim of his hat back on his head.

"Would you pour me one of those?" Sam quickly obliged before moving to the other end of the bar to attend to a couple of cowboys. As Matt leaned down reaching in front of Kitty to get his beer; his lips brushed past her ear. "You look gorgeous…stop it."

The look. The touch. The whisper. They ignited a fire in her eyes that burned all the way to her toes. Kitty Dillon leaned back, resting against the muscular chest of her own personal guardian. Doc watched duplicate smiles appear on the two faces confronting him. Smiles that bordered between innocent and carnal—as though they were sharing some sort of secret.

"Well if you two are going to start _that_ – I'm going home!" Doc swiped his moustache, mainly to hide the satisfied grin that wouldn't go away. Nothing had pleased him more than when that thick-headed lawman finally smartened up enough to marry that girl. Of course, he gave his granddaughter, Calleigh more credit for the decision than the marshal. Doc's huffing to make a grand exit was just for show - until he heard the approaching jangle of Haggen spurs. Then he was serious about leaving. "I'm going home before he starts in on another one of those long, convoluted tales."

With the redhead comfortably leaning back against him, the marshal and his wife watched the old physician head toward the door. All eyes were facing away from the man with the gun at the other end of the bar.

Matt leaned down keeping his voice low and his words just between the two of them. "You know Festus is going to drag him right back in here."

Before she could respond, a coward's bullet suddenly ripped through the barroom chatter and into the broad back of Marshal Dillon. Kitty heard her husband moan as he crumpled against her. Blue eyes filled with terror, as she turned coming face to face with the back-shooter. Before he could fire that kill shot, Kitty pushed Matt down, putting herself in the path of the deadly bullet.

Sounds of gunfire hurried the jangling spurs inside, in time for Festus to fire the shots that brought down the gutless assassin. Dak crouched in the corner; those squinty eyes now open wide. He watched as the old man in the wrinkled suit rushed back to the wounded couple. Matt was struggling to pull himself up enough to get to Kitty. "Is she all right? **DOC!** **Is she all right** " The words escaped through clenched teeth partially from the pain but mostly fear for his wife.

Sam had already made his way around the bar and pulled Kitty into his arms, "She's bleeding pretty bad, Doc."

The seasoned physician gave Matt a passing glance as he knelt beside the wounded woman. With three decades of medical practice under his belt he could tell with a glimpse that the marshal had suffered a side shot. By the way he was moving and the amount of blood seeping through his shirt, the old man seriously doubted if any major organs had been hit.

Not that it would have mattered. Even if the big man had been gravely wounded, he still would have demanded that Kitty be taken care of first.

The scruffy man in the jangle spurs had put three shots into the back shooter. Dak finally found the courage to crawl over to his partner, only to discover he was still alive, but badly wounded. "Hey you! Doctor man. He's still alive. You gotta help him."

It was doubtful that he even heard the young man's pleas. Doc's only concern was Kitty. "She's having trouble breathing. Sam, I need you to kind of drape her over your shoulder, like you would a baby." Doc tore the satin fabric away from the ugly wound allowing the dark red liquid to stream down her side. Blood tainted the air with the smell of copper. While the stench of sulfur still clung heavy around them. Patching up the marshal had become second nature after all these years, but not his Kitty.

"Hey doc, he's dying." For the first time in his life, Dak found the courage to yell at someone-but it was too late. "Doc!"

"Get her up to my office. Festus, help Matt." Doc had turned to follow his patients when Dak made a grab for his arm.

"You gotta look at my partner. He's dying!"

Doc glared at the man blocking his path. "Him dying is his business. Mine is saving her." He jerked free of the scrawny hand wrapped around his wrist and hurried after his friends.

 **MDKDMDKDMDKDMDKD**

"Now be careful!" Doc hovered over his red headed patient while Matt pulled her forward to slip another pillow behind her back. "Gently. Gently you big oaf! Don't jar her like that."

"Doc" Kitty tried to defend the marshal, but her breathing was still labored, rendering her incapable of much more than a whisper. "Please don't be mean to him. He was injured too."

"Humph! Nothing more than a flesh wound." The words were harsh but the tone was caring as he took another look at the big man to reassure himself that Matt was healing properly. "I'm going to make a fresh pot of coffee. You two behave."

Matt watched the grumpy man shuffle out of the room, before pulling a chair up next to the bed. He rested one hand on the pillow, letting his fingers ruffle through her hair. His other hand lay across her stomach with their fingers woven together.

"You should have let me wire Calleigh to come home sooner."

Kitty managed a weak smile. "She had already made plans to be home today. There was nothing she could have done, so why upset her?"

Matt stared at the pale face. "You know, of course, Doc and I will get hell for this. She won't yell at you while you're all puny."

Sapphire eyes hid under heavy lids as she feigned an expression of sympathy. "Oh, poor babies!"

Behind his laughter, fear and concern overshadowed his handsome features. The silence that fell between them said more than he could put into words. Matt wanted to plead with her-beg her-to never to do something like that again. Just the thought of her sacrificing herself for him, caused his heart to pull a heavy beat.

But those words never saw the light of day. No power on earth could force her to stand by while he was in danger and they both knew it. Matt squeezed her hand. "Would you at least promise me to be careful?"

"Was I just supposed to watch him shoot you again?" She stared up at him with eyes so full of love, he thought his heart would explode.

"Well if you do that again…" He paused, leaving a playful kiss to her lips. "I swear, I will turn you over my knee."

"Is that a promise?" Kitty's giggling consumed her breath which led to a fit of coughing.

"What's going on in there!" Doc instantly appeared in the doorway. "What did you do to her?" It was more accusation than question. "Am I going to have to make you leave?"

Matt shot upright in the straight back chair. "No sir." He knew that little man, not half his size, would have his butt out of that room in a heartbeat if he were to upset his favorite patient. It must have been a believable response, because Doc went back to finish brewing the coffee.

"Did you find out who shot us?"

"Name was Trip Singer. I sent his brother to prison last year and t hey hung him for killing a neighbor. Some old man - Brumley I think his name was. Singer swore his brother was innocent and blames me for his death." Matt shrugged, never understanding that brand of logic."

"What about his partner?" Kitty reached up, running her hand along the strong line of his jaw. "Is he going to seek revenge too?"

Matt took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "He left town yesterday. Looks like I'm not in danger and you won't have to protect me anymore."

"Well somebody better protect you!" A very angry, very worried young redhead stepped into the room. "Who is going to explain why I wasn't told about this?"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to the Present

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Back to the Present**

Cooper sat on his hands, bouncing his knees together in a nervous gesture. He watched his mother pace back and forth across the kitchen. The boy stared into ocean blue eyes that mirrored his own, as he and his sister waited for their mother's decision.

Kitty's gaze traveled from one of her children to the other. "That's almost two weeks, Calleigh. You're going to be at the medical seminar for four of those days." The negative shake of her head didn't look good. "I don't know-"

"He'll be with Newly while I'm in Wichita." Calleigh was too nervous to sit still and began to shadow Kitty's steps. I've written to Chester. He and Lydia are so excited about meeting Cooper. There's this great fishing hole that Chester used to take me to and Lydia is planning picnics and…oh, _please_ momma!"

Cooper couldn't sit still any longer. He jumped down from the stool and stepped into his mother's path. "I'll be good. I promise. I'll do everything Calleigh and Newly tell me."

Kitty stopped pacing and looked down at her son. She placed her hand beneath his chin, tilting his face up towards hers. "That is the one thing I do not worry about." It was a face she couldn't help but kiss. "It's just that... I'll miss you."

Calleigh stood upright, her pretty face sporting a scowl. "What about me?"

Kitty stepped away from the boy. "You? I **always** worry about you-misbehaving!"

Chagrin, replaced indignant, when the girl clarified, "I _meant..._ will you miss me?"

Kitty lightly kissed the young woman's cheek. "Of course I will miss you too. You both do realize that your dad has a say in this as well?"

"Humph. Daddy runs Dodge..." Calleigh folded her arms across her chest. "But, YOU run Daddy."

The deep hearty laugh resonating from the back door was definitely the man in question. "I should take offense to that…" He crossed the room to kiss his wife. "…If it weren't so true." He finished with a wink to his son. "Newly has already told me about the trip."

"And?" Kitty could tell by his tone, they had won him over.

"Honey, it's kind of hard to not let him go." Matt shrugged; his innocent lopsided smile was identical to the boy's beside him. "They're going to take him camping and fishing. I hear the bluegill are crowded in so thick you can just reach in and pluck them out by hand." The more he talked, the more excited he became.

Kitty's blue eyes narrowed dangerously, while her hands fell to her side. "Maybe you would rather go with them, than stay here with me?"

For a split second the marshal was caught up in the excitement, but fortunately for him, self preservation kicked in. If he wasn't smart enough to catch her tone, her stance was clear. "I...uhm...no…no! Of course not." Matt walked back behind his wife, sliding his arms down around her waist, pulling her close. "This is the only place I want to be."

"Uh-huh." Kitty could only fight off the smile for a moment. She turned back to her children with a wary sigh. "Okay, but you send me a telegram as soon as you get there." It was a good thing that Matt was still standing behind his wife to brace her slender frame when Cooper and Calleigh rushed at her for a victory hug.

 **TheCannonsTheCannonsTheCannons**

Phoebe Cannon watched her husband weave his striped silk tie into a perfect loose knot. Slim skillful fingers smoothed down the material making sure the blunt ends were even. He slipped into the vest and hooked his watch chain through the loop. Before putting on his jacket, Darcy stood back taking an appreciative look at his reflection.

Hair, the color of summer wheat, rippled like waves through his long fingers as he brushed it back. As he turned, Darcy lowered his head bringing it up slowly, ensnaring her in his gaze. His eyes were labeled simply: _Hazel;_ but it was more complicated than that. The combination of colors was common enough: deep brown; brilliant green; and gold flecks. It was Darcy's mood that breathed life into those colors.

Phoebe's heart was lost to that blend of soft brown and muted green. On those rare occasions when green took center stage, it meant he was in a playful mood. It was the gold that she feared. The flecks of gold that sparked in the sunlight, brought with it the abhorrent side of the man she loved. Despite his dark side, Darcy was truly a handsome man. He knew it and he used it.

The truth was, he didn't need to use it with the young woman from New York. From the first moment Phoebe Ann Kildredge laid eyes on the up and coming medical student – she was in love.

Unfortunately, Myron Kildredge did not see the young fortune hunter through the same loving eyes as his daughter. He did not become one of the richest investment men in New York, without investigating everyone and everything. Myron was less than impressed with Darcy Cannon's background. The young man's father was hung for murder and his uncle killed in a bar, while trying to shoot a lawman in the back. This was not the pedigree he wanted for Phoebe.

If Myron had only paid more attention to his daughter when she complained of being bored, she would never have volunteered to help at that teaching hospital. How could spending a few hours a day reading to sick people, lead to such a disastrous end? At least the union of his Phoebe to this Darcy Cannon felt like a disaster to her father.

Myron was a realist and he knew the world did not see Phoebe through the same loving eyes as a devoted father. She had always described herself as _not quite_. Eyes that were too pale to be gray but _not quite_ dark enough to be blue. Strawberry blonde hair hardly qualified as golden and was _not quite_ fiery enough for a red head. It was curly, but _not quite_ stylish. All of this was wrapped up in a package that was tall and thin, but _not quite_ willowy. Myron didn't need private investigators to tell him that the Cannon boy was after her money.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Phoebe?" Darcy walked the short distance between them. He realized she had been caught up in a daydream and suspected it was about himself. With arms out swept, he smiled that _oh so charming_ smile. "Well? How do I look?"

Phoebe beamed with pride at her gorgeous husband. "You look…splendid. As always."

The handsome man leaned forward and placed a kiss to her temple. "Phoebe, you are a love."

 _But I want to be_ _ **your**_ _love,_ she thought wistfully _._ The young heiress was not as blind as her father feared. She had no misgivings as to why Darcy had married her. But, he was kind to her. Even loving, on some level, but definitely not in love. Not in the same way that she loved him.

"The seminar starts tomorrow. Then…then we go to Garden Plains. Are you ready?" Darcy pulled the slender woman from the chair. "You did make the reservations?" Her pause caused him to hold her away from himself. "Morgan said they would only be there for a few days."

The image of that odd little man flashed into Phoebe's mind. The term, 'private detective' conjured up many images, but Vince Morgan didn't fit any of them: Average height, rail thin, with a pasty complexion that resembled a healthy corpse.

"I know what Mr. Morgan said." There was still a touch of desperation in her eyes. "Darcy, are you sure we have to do this? I mean-why can't we just leave here? We can go farther west, start a new life! It won't be like Richmond, or Boston. We can-"

"Phoebe!" His fingers squeezed around her arms, only for a second. Then in a voice that was gentle, yet commanding, he let his grip relax. "I can't have a future until I get retribution for the past; and..." Knowing exactly what it would take to sway her, he leaned down with another kiss. This one, more tender than the first, and it graced her lips. "…I need you to help me do that."

Her heart would once again override any thoughts of right and wrong. Phoebe Cannon would die for this man. She only hoped she wouldn't have to kill for him.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - Time to Relax

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Time to Relax**

Calleigh tapped one foot against the edge of the table leg, as she stared out the window. Trees whizzed by, along with farmhouses and various pastures of horses and cows. But the only thing she could see, were the two very special, very handsome guys, waiting for her at Goode's Bed and Breakfast. She laughed softly to herself; three-if she counted Chester.

"Would you mind if I sat here?"

The voice was soft, but still enough to startle the daydreaming redhead. Calleigh straightened up in her chair and with a nod, silently invited the young woman to join her "Would you like some coffee? The porter just left a fresh pot."

"That would be lovely." The woman reached across the table as she identified herself. "I'm Phoebe Cannon."

Calleigh raised up to grasp the woman's hand. "Calleigh O'Brian."

The blonde offered Calleigh a friendly smile. "You were at the conference. It is doctor, isn't it?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yes, I guess I should have said, Dr. O'Brian. But after four days of being surrounded by nothing but doctors, the title stops being very impressive." Calleigh tilted her head to one side, as she tried to place the unfamiliar face. "I'm sorry, I don't remember seeing you there."

The young woman offered a polite laugh. "Oh, I'm just here with my husband. He's the doctor in the family. I've been watching you all week. You were the only woman there and I was fascinated, the way you held your own with all of those men. Not just in the lecture halls, but after hours as well." A soft blush fluttered across Phoebe's cheeks. "I would never have the courage to stand up to them."

The thought of being watched so closely didn't sit well with Calleigh. "I guess you could say courage, is a family trait. My mother is an incredibly strong woman."

"Is she a doctor, too?"

"No." Calleigh paused to take a drink before steering the conversation in a less personal direction. "Actually, there was one other woman. Madeline Grayston, from Colorado. She got a telegram that her father was sick and had to leave after the first day." The short tale came to an end and Calleigh flashed a quick smile before asking a question of her own. "Are you headed back home?"

"Not yet. We're going to spend a few days in Garden Plaines. They have the quaintest little bed and breakfast there."

"Really." Calleigh settled back in her seat to get a better look at the woman. If there was one thing her dad taught her – it was to always be cautious around strangers. It seemed too coincidental that they were both heading for such an out of the way place. "How did you come to hear about this place?"

Phoebe reached for the sugar, as she started to explain. "Darcy – that's my husband – invited me to come with him. He said we could make the trip into a vacation. I found an advertisement on the college bulletin board. Have you been there before?"

"Actually, that's where I'm headed now. I used to go frequently when I was attending school here. The Goodes are lovely people."

"Will you be staying there alone?"

"No."

Phoebe quickly noticed the omission of details. "Is there a Mr. O'Brian?"

Calleigh was slightly hesitant before answering. "Yes, there is."

Phoebe finished her coffee and pushed back from the table. "I really should be getting back to my husband. He was only supposed to be taking a catnap." She stood and paused for a second. "It was nice to meet you. I hope we can have dinner or something, one evening at the inn."

"Sure." Calleigh watched her leave the dining car. Maybe she was being overly suspicious. The woman really hadn't said anything wrong, it just seemed like too many questions. Calleigh chided herself for being so distrustful. Being away from her family for a week had left her a touch irritable. _Well,_ she thought _, maybe I can make it up to her at the bed and breakfast_. A grin slowly shoved those thoughts aside,, as she pictured her boys waiting for her.

 **)))))))))(((((((((**

Phoebe slipped into their private car and closed the door behind her. Darcy looked at his wife with a mixture of surprise and disappointment. He tossed the magazine he had been reading to the little shelf attached to the wall. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"She was suspicious. I could feel it." Phoebe dropped down onto the seat beside him. "If you want me to get close to her, you're going to have to trust me. I can't rush her." His irritation was placated for the moment. At least until she spoke up again. "It's not too late to just go on to-"

"Phoebe!" The brusque tone matched his narrowed eyes. "Must we go through this-again?"

Try as she might, Phoebe was unable to turn away from his gaze and the touch of his hands. With a defeated shrug, she shook her head. "No, I understand. I just wish there was another way."

Darcy pulled her into his arms. "I know you do and…I love you so much for doing this for me." His lips brushed lightly across her temple.

 **Goode'sGoode'sGoode's**

"Poppy would love this. Wouldn't he, Newly?" The channel catfish wiggled and squirmed on the end of Cooper's line, as he held it up for approval. "He's the biggest one yet."

"Do you need some help there, son?" Chester had settled back against the sturdy trunk of the old Elm tree. He waited for an answer, before giving up his comfortable position.

"No sir." Cooper kept his eyes on his catch, but his grin was clearly visible. "I got it."

"Poppy. That what he calls Doc, is it?" Newly responded with a quiet nod. "Doc, with grandkids. Who'd a thought? Ya know, that man never did appreciate a good cup of coffee. I'll bet he's still as cranky as ever."

"He is with most of us, but not with these two little ones. Calleigh was so little when she came, that she started to soften that shell and these two have him wrapped around their little fingers."

"Don't he just look the picture of his daddy?" Chester still had that touch of southern accent in his laugh. "I'll bet Mister Dillon is sure proud of that boy. And he's got a little girl too, huh?"

"He does and she looks just like her momma and sister." Newly leaned up to make sure Cooper wasn't getting too near the edge of the bank. "Got their temper too."

"I do remember that." He slapped his hand across his stiff leg with another laugh. "Whooee. I did not want to be around when Miss Kitty got angry. You know, we used to go fishin' and she would always bait my hook." Chester shook his head, his expression clearly missing some of the old days. "Mighty fine woman, Miss Kitty is." The innkeeper leaned in closer, as if to confide a secret. "You know, I always thought there was sumthin' betwixt them two, but they never let on."

Newly smiled at the man's obvious, naïve nature. If Chester didn't know about the marshal and his lady, he was the only one in Dodge that didn't. "They certainly are devoted to each other and very happy."

"Yes sir and when Miss Calleigh showed up and introduced herself as Mister Dillon's daughter... " He leaned back now, making a clucking noise with his tongue. "Well you coulda knocked me over with a feather." He paused with a perplexed scowl. An undercurrent of mumbling accompanied his words. "Not sure I really understood that…she sure does look like her ma…I mean Miss Kitty, who isn't her ma,ll but…" Chester paused again. He swallowed hard and stared at his guest with similar brown eyes. It was more of silent exchange,l that maybe they should move on to the next subject. "I figgered I was mighty lucky to have found a good woman myself. She takes good care of me and she shore can cook."

"I understand you met her on the stage."

"I did." The drawl was back, as he felt this conversation more comfortable. "You know, I always enjoyed meeting the stage and seeing all the people coming and goin'. Wonderin' where they were headed and…" He rubbed his shoulders back and forth on the rough bark to ease an itch. "One day – Lydia just stepped off the stage. I was smitten the minute I saw her."

If Newly remembered correctly, Chester was smitten with every girl he met, but this one obviously was different. "Love can be that way. You both seem very happy together. " Newly tried to pay attention to his host, but his mind wandered back to his own little redheaded heartbreaker. She had been gone five days and was finally on her way home. Now he knew how she felt, when he would take off with Matt to chase down some bank robber or the likes. "What time is that train supposed to be in, Chester?"

"I think Lydia said five. Are you wantin' to go?"

Newly pulled the watch from his pocket. _4:20._ _Close enough,_ he thought.

"I can stay here with the youngin', if you want to go get her." He pushed his stiff leg to the side, so that he could stand.

"Thank you, but he's going to want to go with me. The two of them are really close and he'll want to meet her at the station."

Chester began to gather the basket Lydia had made for them. "Miss Calleigh does go on about the boy. I felt like I already knew him before he even got here. That's real nice that they're close. I got a brother, Magnus, that I wish I seen more often, but…" He let the idea fade into a wistful smile.

"Hey Cooper, if we leave now, we can pick a bouquet from Lydia's garden to give to Calleigh when she gets off the train."

"She'll like that. I can't wait to tell her all the stuff we did this week! Will you help me with the poles?" Newly was right, the boy was as excited to see his sister, as he had been to pull in those channel cats.

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Kitty quietly closed the book, as her audience was finally asleep. She retrieved Bootsie from the floor and tucked the fuzzy toy in beside her baby. Was it instinct, or habit, that prompted Hadley to rub the fluffy brown ear repetitiously across her lips?

She could hear the faint creaking of the floorboard, when Matt entered the room.

"Is she asleep?" he whispered. Kitty smiled up at him and took the hand he offered. They stood beside the bed, watching the child they had created. "Have I ever told you - you make beautiful babies?"

Kitty turned into his arms. "I love you." Lips were drawn together, hearts beating one against the other. There were no more words, as he led her back to their room.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

The door to the balcony was open and the lace curtain taunted the night air, offering itself to the fluttering breeze. The two lovers lay cocooned in each other's arms. Matt felt the faint vibrations of her trembling body. "Kitty? Sweetheart, are you crying?" She turned, to bury her face in the security of his chest, confirming his suspicions.

Matt smiled into the darkness, as he rolled over just enough to draw her in closer. "He's only been gone a week." He didn't expect an answer and wasn't surprised that the flow of tears increased. Although he didn't really understand women, he had learned that sometimes words were not needed. The only thing his wife wanted was to be held while she cried. And holding Kitty was something he did very well.

The tears finally subsided, along with the tiny gasps of air, as her breathing returned to normal. "He's growing up, you know."

"I know."

"This time it's just two weeks, but before long-"

Matt tried to hold in his laugh, but his body betrayed him. "Honey, he's not even seven yet. I think we still have a couple of good years left with him."

She swatted at his chest, but made no attempt to pull away. "Stop it. You know what I mean. He's growing up too fast." Kitty sighed heavily. "What do you suppose they're doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Matt."

"Honey, he's fine. You know nobody will take better care of him than Calleigh and Newly. He is probably having the time of his life. Chester will be telling him ridiculous stories and Lydia will be spoiling him rotten." He stopped, brushing a lock of hair aside and replacing it with a kiss "But you know what?"

"What?" He could hear the pouting in her voice.

"I'll bet he's missing his momma." He didn't really expect a verbal response, but it pleased him when she snuggled in closer.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - Goode's B&B

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Goode's B &B**

Chester and Lydia were the perfect couple to run a bed and breakfast. With Chester's fascination for people and the story of their lives, he was always available to listen to his guests and naive enough to believe them. Lydia was the ultimate hostess. She always seemed to know what her guests needed, or wanted, before they could even ask.

Oddly enough, it was Lydia's sewing that was fascinating the young Dillon boy. The innkeeper had made a pitcher of lemonade and a plate of cookies for herself and Phoebe, before settling into the swing to chat and sew. Both women were surprised, but pleased, when the little boy came to sit with them.

"What are you making those for?" Cooper knelt in front of the seamstress and scooted in for a closer look at her project.

Lydia held up the small squares. They were like tiny pouches made of satin. Not more than two inches long and an inch wide with a tiny flap over the top. On the outside of each was a fancy embroidered initial. "I make these for our female guests. Chester and I put together little baskets with soaps and things."

"It was a lovely surprise. I think I will be keeping headache tablets in mine, so that I don't have to keep asking Darcy for them."Phoebe said as she reached for another cookie.

"I'm sorry, I should have put one in your room, but I was waiting for Calleigh to get here." She dug through the basket and pulled out an emerald green one with the letter 'C' on the front. "Would you like to give it to her?"

"Well sure, but…" Cooper seemed hesitant to ask. "Could I have another one?"

"Did you want one for your mother?" Lydia started to search one with the letter K.

"No ma'am. Could I have one with a "P" on it?" He heard the front door open and turned to see the O'Brians and Dr. Cannon coming out.

Calleigh stepped over to the basket to look at the satin handiwork. "They are lovely. Coop, are you wanting one for Poppy?" He nodded with a grin, grateful, but not surprised, that she would know. "For his birthday – right?"

"Uh-huh. For his toothpicks." Cooper could tell by the look on Lydia's face, that she didn't understand. "My Poppy likes to chew on toothpicks and he could carry them in this and keep them in his pocket."

Chester couldn't, or wouldn't, suppress a chastising laugh. "That old sawbones always was snatchin' up those little wooden sticks from Delmonico's. I guess old habits die hard."

Lydia smiled at her husband's comment and reached out to touch the boy's cheek. "I think that is a terrific idea. And to make it really special – I will stitch the name 'Poppy' on it for you. Of course, the letters will be small!"

There is a special look that God gives to little boys when they are excited and Cooper was wearing his now. "Poppy will _really_ like that."

"Are ya celebratin' his birthday, or can't you get that many candles on a cake." Chester laughed, as he gave the little boy a playful nudge.

"You know Poppy. He's grousing around that he's too old for any special doings, but we all know how hurt he would be if we didn't. Momma has a dinner planned the night we get home. Just family, but I'm sure she'll be cooking and fussing all day to get ready." Calleigh winked at her little brother. "Coop, I'll bet that will be his favorite present."

The boy's happiness was contagious and smiles traveled from one face to the next. Darcy Cannon was just another smiling face in the crowd. At least to everyone but his wife. Phoebe could see those golden sparks come to life in those beautiful hazel eyes. Something said had lit that malevolent fire that burned in his soul.

 **)))))))))))((((((((((**

Chester led his guests back to his favorite fishing spot. He regaled the boy with more stories of his daddy and Poppy, from when he had lived in Dodge. Calleigh kept a close ear on the conversation, just to make sure a bit of scuttlebutt didn't slip past her.

Newly followed behind, in an effort to escort Phoebe, since her husband had decided to forego the outing for a trip into town. Gently taking her arm, Newly pulled her toward himself to keep her from tripping over a snarled tree root. "I guess we could compare notes as to what it's like, being married to a doctor."

Phoebe had noticed the way this man looked at his wife, as though the whole world was wrapped up in that small, red-haired package. And the way he touched her—like something so precious, he felt unworthy. She couldn't help but be envious of this woman.

While she would probably never know what it felt like to have a husband so devoted, she certainly could relate to Calleigh's feelings for Newly. The way those blue eyes lit up as soon as her young cowboy entered the room. Unlike the spirited young doctor, Phoebe would never be so bold as to openly display such affection. Of course, she doubted that Darcy would appreciate that anyway.

The truth was, he wasn't much for affection, even when they were alone. But she prayed that once he was able to rid his heart of this hate – then, he would love her.

"Does she have a practice of her own?"

"She has a partnership with her grandfather. Doc is her hero, as well as her mentor." Newly explained.

"I heard your wife and the boy call their grandfather, 'Poppy'; but I notice that you and Chester refer to him as 'Doc'?"

Newly laughed at the confusion. "Everyone calls him Doc, except for Calleigh and the kids. She actually gave him the nickname when she was a child."

"It sounds like a nice family."

"It is." Even as he spoke, his eyes never left the redhead and little boy. "Maybe you can come to Dodge someday and meet them all."

They had reached the others and Calleigh turned around, calling to her husband. "Are you going to fish, or are you going to talk?"

"Just hold on, I'm coming. Let me get the blanket down." Once again, the redhead had put a smile on her husband's face. He spread the blanket under the tree and gave Phoebe a helping hand to sit. "Will you be all right?"

"Of course. I just want to watch." She wrinkled her nose in a distasteful gesture. "I'm not really a worm type of girl. You go ahead."

 **Gunther'sApothecaryGunther'sApothecary**

Darcy begged off of the fishing jaunt, by confiding in Lydia that he needed to go into town to purchase a gift for Phoebe. He swore the innkeeper to secrecy, as it was to be a surprise for his wife. His true destination was the apothecary, but he didn't want to arouse the suspicion of the other visiting doctor.

The little bell above the door tinkled, alerting the shop owner to the arrival of a customer. Aggie Gunther, waddled to the front of the store to offer assistance. Darcy was about to brush off the heavyset woman with a curt response, until she commented on the bed and breakfast. "I see you're in the Goode's buggy. You must be staying at the inn."

Darcy glanced out the window at the horse and rig. This old woman had definite potential as the town gossip. Chances were, she would be talking to Lydia. "Yes, I was looking for a surprise for my wife." He reached into his pocket as he spoke. "Oh, and I need to give this to the pharmacist." He had intended on delivering it himself, but before he could stop her, she had snatched it from his fingers and trotted back to the druggist.

"Clovis, would you fill this for this nice young man, while I help him find a gift for his wife?" She turned back around, excited to help her new customer. "What is the occasion?"

"The occasion?" Darcy's attention was on the obese man behind the counter. From all appearances, these two shared a love of food, if nothing else.

"For your wife." Aggie attempted to draw his attention, by lightly touching his arm. "You said-"

"Oh, yeah, my wife. It's uh…her birthday." Darcy eased his arm out of her grasp, as he detested the thought of being touched by those sausage shaped fingers. He did, however, follow her around the small shop, looking at the various items she suggested. It was becoming difficult to answer her questions, as he knew very little about Phoebe's likes and dislikes.

"How about a bottle of perfume?" Aggie pointed to the small display she had set up herself. "Mr. Gunther back there relies on perfume if he's been in the doghouse." Darcy found her laugh as annoying as her demeanor. "This bigger bottle is jasmine and that small one is lavender. Do you think she would like one of these?"

This was turning out to be a grueling afternoon. Darcy was relieved to see the pharmacist had finished his order and placed it upon the counter. "Jasmine. She likes jasmine." He forced a smile and followed the woman to the back counter, where the bill was tallied and he quickly handed over the money.

Darcy relished the sweet sound of that little bell above the door, because it meant he was escaping the clutches of Aggie Gunther.

 **GoodeGoodeGoodeGoode**

The smell of fresh baked rolls, dripping of warm honey, wafted through the house, pulling in the guests faster than the fish that had jumped at the bait, back at the fishing hole. The rolls brought them in, but it was the fresh caught bluegill and fried potatoes that kept them at the table. Of course, as Chester was so fond of saying, _what good were potatoes without a bowl of 'speckledee' gravy_? The meal ended with a hot apple pie, that did not allow for seconds once it passed in front of Calleigh.

The guests and hosts shared time and conversation on the front porch, until the hour grew late and the thought of sleep became irresistible.

 **Goode's Bed & Breakfast: The Sunflower Suite**

Calleigh's grin stretched wide, as she threw herself onto the overstuffed mattress. Newly was more than ready to catch his little nymph. She landed with a thud, knocking the air out of both of them. "Miss me?" There was little chance to answer, as she had captured his lips with hers.

Finally, they did come up for air. "I am so glad that other couple left, so that Cooper could have a room of his own." Newly buried his face into the crook of her neck. "I do love him, but…"

She giggled, as she situated her slight body under his. "But you love me more?"

"I don't know if I love you more, but I sure love to make love to you more." Calleigh pushed him back enough to look him in the eye. A look passed between them that clearly said, that statement made no sense, but they liked the way it sounded.

It had been a week and the two young lovers were starved for each other. They touched, they kissed, they whispered sweet words and made love as if it were the first time. Muted sounds journeyed from the room, out into the summer night. Soft, sweet sounds, that surely drifted into any open window that was close by. But neither cared.

 **Goode's Bed & Breakfast: The Rose Room**

Phoebe changed into a pale blue peignoir. She had purchased it just for this trip, in hopes that it would give Darcy the encouragement he needed. Her steps were quiet as she walked up behind him. At first glance, it was as if something outside, beyond the open window, had captured his attention. Then she realized he was a million miles from the Goode's Bed and Breakfast. His thoughts were back in Dodge City, a decade earlier.

She slipped her hands around his waist and pressed her face to his back. "It's a beautiful night." Phoebe was making every attempt to pull him back to the present. "Make love to me, Darcy."

His body tensed under her embrace. Darcy turned around, gently but firmly, taking her hands from his waist. "Sweetheart, I just can't think of things like that now. You know how important this is to me." He tried to appease her with a kiss to the forehead. Suddenly, his eyes took on a look of excitement, but not for his wife. "I need to show you what I made."

Darcy pushed her aside and walked to the bed, kneeling down beside it. Slowly he pulled out a shallow pan with a dozen toothpicks, lying in a pool of liquid. "These have been soaking all day."

She was too confused to share in his excitement, but one question forced its way out. "What is that smell?"

"Peppermint." His excitement overrode her confusion. "It's good for the digestion. In New York, you can buy toothpicks that have been marinated in peppermint." Darcy's tone dropped, revealing his distaste for the west. "Of course, it will be _years_ before that practice comes to this God forsaken place."

"You're giving him toothpicks soaked in peppermint?"

"Peppermint - along with a little surprise." There was no pretense in his enthusiasm now. "I found exactly what I was looking for in the apothecary."

Phoebe couldn't deny the excitement in his eyes. Of course, she couldn't deny him anything at all. "You're not going to poison him – are you?" She knew it was more than a possibility, but she continued to pray it would never go that far again. It was getting more and more difficult to cover his mistakes – even with money. "Darcy, you said that you just wanted to ruin him."

The sweet Darcy that she loved, seemed to materialize before her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, with a smile and a warm laugh. "I'm not going to poison him. This will only give him the symptoms of an illness. Adams is a good doctor, but this should confuse him." A bitter laugh escaped under his breath. "He'll suspect everything from senility, to Parkinson's. At least that's what I'm hoping. I want him to begin to question himself. To think he's lost the ability to practice medicine." Darcy's lips drew back, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. "He won't be able to play God anymore."

"Then can we leave?"

"Of course, sweetheart. As soon as his professional reputation has been destroyed." Darcy suddenly remembered the perfume. His attention was still on the wooden sticks, when he reached over to the table for the small plain bag. "Oh, here. I got this for you."

Phoebe stared numbly at the gift, as she pulled it from the brown paper sack. Gradually, her gaze left the pretty purple bottle and settled on her husband. "Darcy, don't you remember? I'm allergic to perfume. You had to put that camphor-"

In an irritated gesture, Darcy waved his hand to stop her from speaking. He uttered a curse under his breath. "Yes, I forgot. I had to buy something. That obese little woman was dragging me all around the store. Well, maybe we can give it to Lydia, for being so kind to us."

"Sure." Phoebe squeezed back the tears. She remembered watching Newly meeting Calleigh at the train station, with a bouquet of fresh flowers. The gift itself was of no monetary value, but to Phoebe, it was priceless. For a moment, a fleeting moment, she had hoped that Darcy had taken notice of the kindness the deputy had shown for his wife.

Darcy instantly realized his mistake. He could see the pain on her face and for a moment, feared she would refuse to continue helping him with his plan. He quickly crossed the room with an apology and took her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking."

He brushed his lips along her cheek. "Forgive me?" She failed to respond, except for a soft moan. "I still need your help, Phoebe. I need you to give them to the boy."

Phoebe let her head fall back, as he left a trail of kisses down her throat. His lovemaking was unexpected and the sensation was blurring her thoughts. "The…boy?"

"Just tell him how special the toothpicks will make his present. Tell him they came all the way from New York. He's a kid, he won't know. It doesn't look as suspicious when you spend time him. Cooper likes you." Darcy knew exactly what it would take to convince her, as he led her back toward the bed. He would give that much, but not a bit more.

 **)))))))(((((((**

Phoebe was careful not to wake her husband, as she slipped out of bed. He had made love to her, or at least that's what he called it. Darcy was the only man she had ever known, in the Biblical sense. Sometimes she could convince herself that all men were the same. That true romance only existed in those cheap novels.

That was, until she stood at the open window, letting the cool night air caress her face. The breeze was gentle and comforting. It was the soft, intangible sounds of the young lovers in the next room that pierced her heart. She closed her eyes, imagining what it must feel like, to share such pleasurable sighs and intimate laughter with a lover. Phoebe squeezed her lids tight, fighting to keep the tears from falling.

She whirled around, clasping her hands to her ears and stepped away from the window. Phoebe drew in a deep breath to fight off the pain, as she stared at her husband. She so desperately wanted what that young couple had, even if it meant someone had to be destroyed for her to get it.

"I will help you." She whispered. "Then, we can get a fresh start."

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - Traveling

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Traveling**

Newly could see Calleigh and Cooper coming through the dining car, both traveling too fast. Calleigh reached their table first, with the victory cry of, _I won!_ Newly glanced at the couple sitting across from him with a patient smile. "You know better than to run on the train. Cooper, I count on you to keep your sister in line."

The little boy struggled to keep his grin from exploding, but he was unsuccessful, as usual. "I told her she would get in trouble, but she's just like Hadley."

Calleigh leaned down, giving her husband a quick kiss, before taking the seat across from Phoebe. "He's just mad because I beat him." She tossed back the red spiral curls, as she glanced around for the attendant. "Did you order me a cup of coffee?"

The patient smile returned, but the only thing visible in those huge brown eyes was the love he had for this woman. "Now, what do you think?"

Phoebe cast a furtive glance at her husband. It was obvious that he did not see the love between these two. All he could see was the impudent behavior of his colleague. Darcy had been quite impressed with the woman's knowledge of medicine. She had been called on several times, by various professors, to assist in the lectures. After graduating at the top of his class, he was a little put out that he had not been asked, but then, the O'Brian woman was an alumnus. It was doubtful that anyone, other than Phoebe, caught the disdain hidden in those hazel eyes.

"Are you excited to get back home?" Darcy asked. Phoebe's eyes darted to her husband. It was unlike him to strike up a conversation with a child.

"Yes sir." Cooper's smile was broad, but shy. "I had a really good time, but I miss my family."

"I'm really looking forward to meeting them. Phoebe tells me that Newly has invited us out to the LadyK to meet your family."

Calleigh's blue eyes slid to the side, allowing her a private look at her husband. She could tell by the sudden flush of color and the wide eyes, that her beloved Newly was dumbfounded. It was doubtful that he would ever take it upon himself to invite anyone to his in-laws' ranch.

Obviously, it was a mix-up in communication, but she was not going to let him flounder in an embarrassing situation. "I must apologize, for not extending the invitation myself." She reached over weaving her fingers through Newly's. "Lucky for me, my husband has better manners. Would tomorrow evening be all right? We're having the birthday celebration tonight and it's just family."

Phoebe was trapped in the same humiliation that plagued Newly. All she had told her husband was that the deputy mentioned casually they should visit the LadyK. Darcy had taken it upon himself to expand it to a proper invitation. "Calleigh I-"

"Calleigh," Darcy's smooth voice quickly overrode Phoebe's. "I am so embarrassed. Apparently, I misunderstood what my wife said. Please don't feel obligated because of my stupidity."

"No, no! I'm sure it was just that—a misunderstanding. But, I meant what I said—I should have invited you myself. Tomorrow night then?"

"Well, thank you. That's very kind and tomorrow will be fine. Does your grandfather live at your mother's ranch? I am so eager to spend time with another colleague." Darcy saw the frown start to form on her fresh, young face. He tried to cover his eagerness with a laugh. "I meant, a seasoned one. You and I are both just babes in this field."

"Well, I doubt that anyone knows more about medicine than Poppy. You will be learning from the best. It's hard to say where he lives, exactly. He has a room at both the LadyK and the Double O; and of course we share an office in town."

"I understand he has an office at the ranch, as well as in town. Sounds like you have a busy practice."

"It keeps us moving." Calleigh cocked a curious eye at her colleague. "You never said where you practice."

Phoebe was always amazed at how quickly Darcy could come up with an answer. She was also impressed that the lie would flow through those perfect white teeth so easily. "Actually, we are on our way west, to set up a practice. That's one of the reasons I wanted to spend time with you and Dr. Adams—to find out what it's like to practice medicine out here."

"How far west are you planning on going?" Newly leaned closer to his wife, letting his arm slide around her shoulder. He was ever so grateful that she had bailed him out of an awkward moment, even if it meant he might be in trouble later.

"We were looking at settling in Nevada. I understand the population there is exploding since they have had the silver strikes. Surely, they must be in need of medical help."

"I'm sorry. Where did you say you have been practicing?" Newly's smile never altered, as he returned to the original question.

"We're from New York, but I did practice in Boston for a short time. Phoebe's father fell ill and we were both devoted to him, so I took a leave of absence to care for him." He reached over in a rather awkward gesture, patting his wife's hand. "Unfortunately, his case was terminal and we lost him." Darcy watched the O'Brians share a look that he didn't understand, but it didn't seem important enough to concern him.

"Darcy, we need to go back to our room. I have a couple of things still to pack." She waited until he stood to pull back her chair, before bidding the O'Brians goodbye.

Calleigh watched the visiting couple walk down the narrow walkway of the dining car. She waited until they were out of earshot, before turning her full attention to her husband. The question was written all over her face.

"Honey, I swear, I did NOT invite them to your folk's ranch. I would never, ever do-"

A pair of sweet, supple lips, silenced his attempts to vindicate himself. "I know that, but I also know that you could. Kitty would always entertain anyone you were to bring home."

Newly appeared as if a thousand pound weight had been taken off of him. "I know she would, but I didn't—and Phoebe knows I didn't."

"Yeah, the look on her face pretty much matched yours." Calleigh reached over, claiming Newly's full cup of coffee for her own. "What _did_ you say?"

"I think it was like, _you'll have to come out some time;_ or, _come see us._ I said it in passing when we were fishing. Do you think Phoebe lied to Darcy?"

"No. I think Darcy knew that you would be too much of a gentleman to call his wife on an obvious lie. He sure is anxious to meet Poppy." What started as just a glance at her husband, required a longer look. "What's that look mean?"

Newly grinned, as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "You think I'm a gentleman?"

Calleigh pointed her tiny nose up in the air. "Gentlemen are the only kind of men I allow in my life." She glanced over at the youngest male in that category. "Coop? What's the matter?"

The boy was still staring at the empty hallway where the Cannons had been. "They're not like us, are they?"

"What do mean – like us?"

Cooper's gaze was now fixed on his sister. "They don't touch like you guys. Or momma and daddy." Calleigh's blue eyes sought out brown and the look that passed between them confirmed the boy's observation.

"When daddy takes momma's hand – he always kisses it." Coop tilted his head, focusing on his brother-in-law. "Like you just did to Calleigh. That man kind of...patted that lady, like we do to Ranger."

Although both of them had noticed the same thing, Calleigh had to point out to her brother that such open acts of affection weren't shared by all married couples.

"I'm _not_ a baby anymore," he uttered with a weary sigh. "I _know_ that 'cookie' thing isn't real. But married people like to touch each other. Don't they?"

Newly hid behind a grin, leaving this subject to his wife. "Well, yes _we_ do; but some people are shy and don't do that sort of thing in public."

"Well, you guys are never shy and neither are momma and daddy. I guess that's because he's so big, everybody would be afraid to say anything to him, huh? And _you_ would just shoot them."

Newly couldn't hold back the laughter, but he had enough sense to grab his little sharpshooter before she could strike. "You know your sister too well." He pulled her in to give her a kiss and then set her free. "We better get ready, I think we're about to come into the station."

Cooper turned around, leading the others to the door, mumbling to himself. "Grown ups are so confusing."

It wasn't often that Phoebe was angry with Darcy, but this was more than she could ignore. The instant the latch clicked into place, she whirled around to confront him. "How could you do that to me? Newly knows that he did not invite us! All he said was-"

"Phoebe. Phoebe." Darcy pulled the angry woman into his arms. "Don't be mad at me." As usual, his kisses absolved him of any wrongdoing. "I knew he wouldn't challenge it. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you and I can begin a new life."

"A new life?" Phoebe instantly clung to his words. "Do you promise?"

"Of course I do." The ardent liar plied her with kisses once again. "It will be over soon," he whispered.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Homecoming

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Homecoming**

 **Dodge City Train Station**

Matt stood behind Kitty at the station. He held Hadley on his chest, her little arm wrapped around his neck, while she rested on his forearm. "Coopie come home?"

"Yes baby. Cooper's coming home. Did you miss him?"

"Uh-huh. And Sissy and Newie. They comed home too?"

Matt jostled his daughter a little higher. "Yep. Everybody is coming home." Matt turned at the sound of someone calling his name. "Look. Here comes Poppy."

The older man shuffled up the boardwalk. Bracing his hand against the rail, he stepped up onto the landing. "Aren't you a little early? The train isn't due for another half hour." Matt rolled his eyes in the direction of his wife. Doc watched Kitty stretch out to try and catch a glimpse of the approaching train. The old physician silently mouthed an, "Oh" with raised brows.

"I know you two are talking about me! I just want all of my family home." Kitty turned her attention from the track, long enough to glance behind her. "Calleigh's bringing company. Some doctor and his wife that she met at the conference. They stayed at Chester's bed and breakfast too."

Doc brushed his hand across his moustache. "That girl is getting to be as bad as you. Now she's going to be bringing home strays. At least these are educated ones. Might be interesting, talking shop with a third party. I was looking forward to Calleigh updating me on the new procedures." Doc leaned forward for a better look down the track. "Are they coming to my surprise party tonight?"

Kitty flashed him a sarcastic scowl. "It would have been a surprise, if you weren't so nosey. But to answer your question, tonight is just family." She started to tell him about Calleigh's invitation to the Cannons, but the sharp sound of steel-on-steel pierced the air, alerting her to the oncoming train. There were no more words, as she turned back around.

Newly and Calleigh each placed a hand to the anxious little boy's shoulders. Neither of them thought he would actually bolt from the train before it stopped, but they weren't taking any chances. The Santa Fe came to a stop, they released their hold and he was off. Cooper shot straight into his mother's arms.

Kitty heard the phrase "We had so much fun…" but after that, it was just a series of words, all scrambled together. Everything from giant bluegill, to Chester's rope tricks, to 'speckledee' gravy. Cooper wasn't the only excited little voice, as Hadley continued to bounce in her daddy's arms, yelling to anyone within earshot that, Coopie, Newie and Sissy were home! All-in-all, it was quite the riotous homecoming.

"Whoa, little cowboy!" Matt had waited patiently for a place to interrupt. "Save some of this for when we get home. In the meantime, is she the only one you missed?"

Cooper offered a shy smile as he stepped away from his momma. Matt handed off the littlest Dillon to her sister and reached down to pick up his son. "So, you caught some fish?"

"Oh, we did Daddy! Great big ones, like this!" His arms might have stretched a little farther than the truth, but Matt was sure that Chester's version would have been even bigger.

Amid the greetings and laughter, Newly stuck two fingers in his mouth emitting a shrill whistle, that pulled the attention of everyone around him. He nodded to the Cannons. "Honey, would you like to introduce them to your folks?"

Calleigh didn't blush often, but when she did, Newly found it endearing. "I am _so_ sorry." With Hadley still hanging on her hip, she stepped back to the couple. Pointing to the elder couple first, "My folks, Kitty and Matt Dillon." Then, with a slight turn, she introduced her guests. "This is Phoebe and Darcy Cannon. Darcy attended the conference with me." Calleigh stepped through the small crowd to pull the older physician forward. "And this - is Poppy." She slipped her free arm around his shoulders. "Darcy is wanting to pick your brain."

The visiting physician stepped forward, eager to shake the older man's hand. "Calleigh has told us so much about you." As he pumped the older man's hand, he heard his wife softly clear her throat. Darcy quickly realized his social faux pas and took a step back. "Mr. and Mrs. Dillon, I hope you will forgive me. I was just so excited to meet Dr. Adams."

Doc flashed his, _it's about time somebody appreciated me,_ look at the marshal, before turning his attention to his newest admirer. "I was looking forward to talking with Calleigh about the conference. Having both of you should make for an interesting discussion."

Cooper had begun another tale, as Matt guided the small crowd toward the buggy. He motioned to Newly, pointing out that they had brought both buggies into town. "I figured you would want to settle them in at the Dodge House."

Newly glanced back at his guests. "Yeah. Thanks for bringing the buggy in."

"Sure thing. You want me to take Hadley with us?"

A brief peek at the two redheads behind them, quickly revealed the answer. Hadley was clinging to her sister like a drowning man to a life preserver. From all appearances, Calleigh was in no hurry to part with her tiny sibling. Two weeks was a long time for them to have been apart.

Newly turned back to the marshal with an easygoing smile. "Nah, I think we'll keep her with us. Tell Kitty we'll be along real soon."

 **HappyBirthdayHappyBirthday**

Calleigh and Kitty stood back, watching Doc open his presents. To be more precise, they were watching Hadley help her Poppy rip through the brightly colored paper. The typical, _ooh's_ and _ahh's,_ hovered over the small gathering. Two new shirts were revealed, as well as a beautifully decorated box, filled with Doc's favorite caramels.

Festus had taken a lot of time and care to carve the word 'Doctor' into a generous piece of walnut. Cooper had drawn the letters on a piece of paper for him to use as a model. Even though Doc was never comfortable being the center of attention, he tried to make his appreciation known for each present.

Cooper had glanced back at Calleigh several times, waiting for her to give him the signal. Finally, she gave him the nod. The boy bounced to his feet. "Here Poppy." Cooper carefully sidetracked his little sister's grabbing fingers, to place the package safely in his grandpa's hands.

Doc could tell by the way Cooper nervously chewed at his lip, that this gift was wrapped in more than just pretty paper. It represented all the hopes and love of a small boy.

Speaking in a language where words were never needed, Kitty looked at her husband and then her youngest daughter. Matt acknowledged with a smile, as he leaned over Doc's shoulder, plucking the tiny redhead up into his arms. "Let's give Cooper a chance to see Poppy open his present." Hadley didn't offer any objections, since she was already tiring of the chore of tearing away the wrappings.

Doc studied the pale blue paper. The crooked folds and slightly torn edges told him that Cooper had wrapped it by himself. Under his mom and sister's supervision, no doubt. Once the paper was removed it revealed a small cardboard box. Lydia had found the tiny container in one of her many drawers and baskets of craft supplies. Neatly tucked inside the box was a small, white satin pouch with the word, "Poppy" stitched in tiny, dark blue thread.

"It's the only one like it in the whole world, Poppy. And the toothpicks are just like the ones they sell in New York." The old man's stillness caused the boy to fear he had made a bad choice, but that fear was short lived.

"Cooper, you had someone make this, just for me?" Doc made no attempt to hide the tear that escaped from his tired old eyes. "I was just thinking the other day that I needed something to carry them in, because they poke little holes in my pocket." He ran his finger over the finely crafted stitched lettering. "But I never thought of anything as special as this. This present is only missing one thing."

The blue eyes grew big in the small face. "What did I forget, Poppy?"

"Shouldn't I get a hug to go with it?" He didn't need to ask twice, as the boy flung himself into his arms.

Matt wandered over to his wife. He leaned in for a private word and whispered. "Not just beautiful babies, but sweet ones too." Just as he was ready to kiss his wife, Calleigh shouted ' _cake'_ and started for the kitchen. The littlest redhead still in her daddy's arms responded to her sisters words with shouts of her own.

On her way out of the room, one noisy redhead snatched up a smaller, but equally loud, one. Matt looked back at his wife. "Well, one out of three. That's not bad."

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - Changes

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Changes**

Phoebe sat, quietly watching her husband pace the floor. It had been a long time since she had seen him so excited. Dinner at the LadyK had been lovely, but that wasn't what had put Darcy into such a euphoric state.

"Phoebe, it was fantastic! It was almost as if Adams had given me carte blanche to his medicine cabinet." Long arms reached out wide, as if the whole world had opened up to him.

"That noisy little girl came running in, insisting that he go with her to look at something." She could feel the chill creep down her spine, as the gold sparks flew from those hazel eyes. He rushed over to his wife, placing his hands on the arms of her chair. Darcy leaned in close enough to kiss her, but his excitement lay elsewhere. "He left me alone in there. I figure headache powder is the most common mixture he gives out, so that's what I should tamper with."

As he pulled back, another exciting thought crossed his mind. "That stupid little boy told me all about the special present you helped him get for Adams. Everything is going even better than I planned!" Darcy paused, looking at his wife. "Phoebe, you didn't let me down. Thank you."

"Cooper was very happy that I got them for him." Phoebe thought of the little boy and how excited he was to surprise his grandfather. How would the boy feel when he realized it was his gift that brought all the pain into the family? When had she changed so much that she no longer had any sympathy in her heart for a child?

Before she had time to ponder this thought, Darcy surprised her by pulling her to her feet. He began to dance around the room, with her in his arms. "You were fantastic tonight. When you suggested I spend an afternoon at the clinic with him-" The dancing stopped and he stared into his wife's eyes. "You were wonderful, Phoebe."

Phoebe had covered up for the troubled doctor, time after time and he had always been grateful; but he had _never_ looked at her like this. Was that love she saw in his eyes? Maybe this would be the final act of vengeance, to release him from the hate.

 **===()()()===**

This was the first time he had snuggled close to her after making love. After his, _mistakes_ , when he was afraid, he would hide in her arms, crying—weeping pitifully, that they didn't understand him, that he had a special calling. Money could be a powerful bargaining tool and Phoebe was fortunate to have enough to make his 'mistakes' go away.

It was ironic, that the funds used to save Darcy, came from the very man he had _liberated_. That was the term he used, when he felt it necessary to release someone from a painful existence. The crux of the problem was the fact that Darcy was the one to decide who fell into that category.

When Phoebe's father became ill, it only seemed natural that his son-in-law would care for him. Maybe Myron didn't like Darcy, but the young man had graduated first in his class. No one questioned the trained physician's diagnosis, nor were they surprised when the patient quickly succumbed to the illness. It was the first step into hell for Phoebe Kildredge Cannon.

She had stumbled onto her father's medical records. Although she had no medical training per se, Phoebe was a very bright young woman and what she read just didn't make sense. Curiosity led her to do a little research that would inevitably reveal more than she wanted to know.

Myron Kildredge was not terminally ill. As a matter of fact, a few simple doses of the right medication would have put him back on his feet in no time. Of course, a few doses of the _wrong_ drug would—and did—end his life.

Phoebe brushed her fingers through the thick, yellow mane of her sleeping husband. He truly was a beautiful man. When he was resting so peacefully, his smooth features and fair complexion created the perfect illusion of innocence.

Phoebe thought back to that night when her father died. A choice had to be made: Phoebe loved her father and he had been devoted to her; but the love she had for Darcy was all consuming. The thought of losing him would have been like ripping out her beating heart. When the time came, with tears in her eyes, Phoebe turned from her father's bedside and quietly left the room.

Tonight, for the first time, Darcy had come to her wanting to make love and not just doing his husbandly duty. Deep down inside, she knew the exhilaration was not some miracle awakening of his libido. It was the excitement of the clandestine actions that were underway regarding the man he had carried such hate for all of his adult life.

Images and sensations of their lovemaking rushed through her mind and body. Phoebe closed her eyes, as she leaned her head back against the headboard. It didn't include the soft sighs, or intimate laughter, she had heard that night at the inn, but it was a start.

It was _their_ start and she would protect it, no matter what it took.

 **TheDillonsTheDillonsTheDillons**

"Tell me you love me!"

"No."

"Tell me!" His intense gaze backed up his demanding tone.

Defiance sizzled in her sapphire eyes. "Work for it!"

"Don't make me resort to tickling, 'cause you know I will!" Matt pinned the slender redhead to the mattress. "Say it!"

Kitty erupted in a series of giggles, as his long, brawny fingers tickled along her ribs. She gasped for air, but he was showing no mercy. "Sto…you're gon…gonna…wake…kids…Matt…stop!"

"I can see this calls for the big guns." With one hand holding her in place, he reached down, pulling a foot out from under the sheet. He knew this was her most vulnerable spot. She emitted a sound that registered somewhere between a squeal and a plea, begging him to stop. "Say it!" He let his fingers skip lightly across the bottom of her foot.

"I love you! Okay? Okay. I LOVE YOU!" Kitty fell back, breathless, when he released her foot. She had barely managed a full breath before he swooped down, seizing it in a kiss. Nature took over, as his body spread gently over hers, like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. The game was ending on a very sweet and familiar note. She stretched her silky thighs alongside his long, muscular legs. "Oh, cowboy," she moaned softly, as she eagerly offered her body. "I do love you."

Blue eyes locked together and laughter was replaced by a pair of soft, sensual cries as he entered her body. It was the graceful blending of two lovers, in a seductive rhythm that would explode in an uncontrollable flame. Soon they were consumed, with a heat that seared the breath from their lungs, as it ushered them to the inevitable climax. They clung to each other, their hearts pounding in unison. Euphoria settled over the pair, gently returning them to the real world.

Matt's kiss was slow and sweet as he left her body. He rolled over, pulling her into his embrace. "I love you, Kitty."

"I know."

He chuckled in a low, husky tone, as he pulled back to look at her face. "You are in a mood tonight, aren't you?"

With eyes that sparkled with laughter, she donned the grin of a Cheshire cat. "I'm always in a good mood when my family is home."

"Ahhh, so you're telling me it's not my sexual prowess that's putting that grin on your face." Matt feigned a look of disappointment, but could only maintain it for a second. He pulled her close, kissing her temple. "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

Kitty brushed the tips of her fingers along the strong line of his jaw. "Of course, I love you."

"I know." This time he was the one with the smug reply. "What did you think of the Cannons?"

Kitty wiggled into a more comfortable position. "She seemed kind of…shy. Darcy is…hmmm…"

"Arrogant?" Matt offered. Kitty nodded, sharing his opinion. "I think it's more than that. Something's not quite right with him."

"There you go, putting on the marshal's hat again. You are so suspicious!" Kitty brushed the tips of her fingers lightly across his muscular chest. "What did he say—or do—that makes you feel that way?"

Matt stretched his free arm up, tucking it under his head. "He has a look in his eyes. Not cold, but distant. The way he watched Doc was… I can't explain it."

"He's a young doctor impressed with an experienced one. What is so suspicious about that? If he's distant to anything, it's his wife. I don't think he touched her all evening." She squirmed around to be able to see her husband's face. "Did Calleigh tell you about Cooper, noticing that the Cannons, don't _act like we do_?" Her question ended with a laugh.

"Well, every man isn't lucky enough to marry a nymphomaniac." He hurried to grab her hands before she could retaliate. "An adorable nymphomaniac." This comment had to end with a kiss.

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About your suspicions. I know you're not just going to ignore it." Kitty's comment wasn't judgmental she just knew her husband. She also knew to trust his instincts. With a last good night kiss, she settled into his arms. "I know you'll do what's right."

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Some Days Are Just Bad

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Some Days Are Just Bad**

Doc tossed his glasses onto the desk and wandered toward the morning sun that was proudly forcing its way through the bay window. His weary body dropped onto the cushioned window seat. With a little push, he settled back against the glass and oak grid, letting his eyes travel over the spacious bedroom. The two redheads had gone to great lengths to choose colors, fabrics and even furnishings, that would please the grouchy physician. And if he wasn't in the mood to watch the sunrise, all he had to do was go down the road to the Double O. His room there was almost identical, except the oversized window faced west, instead of east.

The sound of children's laughter drew his attention to the backyard. Cooper was pushing Hadley in the wagon Festus had built, but apparently, he wasn't going fast enough to suit the demanding little redhead.

The physician thought about the family that fate had woven into his life. It all began with a thickheaded lawman that he loved like a son. It was the addition of a beautiful and patient young redhead that brought completion to the trio. Then, the bombshell that shook up all of their lives, came in another redheaded package. Along with her, a young deputy was pulled in; and an irritating, but irreplaceable, scruffy little man completed their group.

Muffled voices yelled at Poppy through the glass and waved as they passed by the window. This was his life now. A life he loved. His lungs pulled in a labored breath, but it was his heavy heart that made him feel as if he were suffocating. Was he going to lose it all?

He stared down at his hands, aged for sure; but up until a few days ago, steady as a rock. It was so subtle at first, he wasn't even sure it had happened. Just a slight tremor. It was late, he was tired and that was enough to justify it. But that was three days ago and it was no longer a lone symptom.

The tremors were becoming more frequent. Even now, the hand lying in his lap began to move. Doc glared at the shaking limb as if it were no longer a part of him, but some evil thing, that was slowly devouring his body. It wasn't just his hands that were betraying him. There were moments of confusion. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. This time, instead of his moustache, the sweep of his other hand brushed away the tears.

"Poppy. You ready to go?"

Doc heard Calleigh calling from the hallway. He hurriedly wiped his eyes and pulled himself together. It would only be a matter of seconds before she came bouncing in through the doorway. He so wanted to tell her how much he loved the sound of her voice. The way she called him Poppy and the grin that was a permanent fixture on her face. But she would be expecting to find the crusty old physician complaining about the yelling, among other things. So, he drew in a deep breath, to meet her expectations.

"Stop your yelling!" He tried to hide the smile as he glanced at the small image in the doorway. "They can hear your big mouth all the way into town."

"Are you ready?" As usual, Calleigh ignored his grumping and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "Come on. That young whippersnapper wants to pick your brain."

"Look who's calling names. Cannon is at least three years older than you." Doc slipped on his vest and checked his watch. "What time did you say we would meet him?"

"Ten o'clock; and it's almost nine-thirty now. We've put him off, three days in a row."

"He might as well learn now, that being a doctor out here means you're on call around the clock."

Calleigh shrugged, as a gesture of understanding. "I know, but he's going to start thinking we don't like him."

Doc flashed a look that couldn't be described as anything but suspicious. "Do you mean, _we_ or _you_?"

"Why would you ask that? I hardly know him." Calleigh attempted to skirt around the original question, as she held his jacket waiting for him to slide into it. This obviously was not going to happen, as Doc stood silently, patiently waiting for an answer—an honest one. With a defeated sigh, she let the jacket drop in her hands. "He's pompous, irritating, arrogant and more in love with himself, than his wife."

Doc's grin was spontaneous, as was the chuckle that accompanied it. "Well, that's certainly more than I expected." He turned back around, this time accepting help into his jacket. Once he adjusted the garment to hang properly, he held out his arms for her inspection. "Do I look like a wise, old doctor?"

"Wise – definitely, but never old. Now, come on pokey." She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the doorway. Doc let her lead him toward the buggy without a fuss.

 **PrairieRosePrairieRosePrairieRose**

"This is a beautiful restaurant." Phoebe watched the pretty waitresses scurry through the busy lunch crowd. "I must admit, this far west, I never expected anything like this." She pulled her attention from the main room, to her hostess. "Is this more fun than running a saloon?"

"Well, it's certainly quieter." Kitty smiled at the brief recollection of the old days. "You mentioned at dinner the other night, that you might be settling in Nevada. That is going to be quite a change after New York and Boston."

"I'm sure it will be. Although, I am ready to trade in city life for something a little slower paced. New York is just too crowded and I'm sure you will agree with me about what a terrible place Boston is." Phoebe sat back in her chair, waiting for Nettie to refresh her tea, before speaking again.

In that moment of silence, Phoebe reflected on the report Vince Morgan had given Darcy. Vince's pale countenance created the illusion of a feeble man, but he certainly was a thorough investigator. He had included, in detail, the incident between the Dillons and Mavis Penshaw in Boston.

Phoebe offered a nod of thanks to the young waitress, before speaking again. "What you went though in Boston… that terrible woman. It was simply heartbreaking." She lifted the lid of the crystal cut bowl, scooping out a heaping spoonful of sugar. "I can't imagine losing a child like that."

The words that Phoebe had expressed so simply, clutched at Kitty's heart, blindsiding her from the past. The numbness didn't hit all at once, but spread slowly through her body, encasing her in a world of silence. As if the rest of the world had disappeared, Kitty focused on the tilt of the young woman's hand, as she released the sugar into the pale brown liquid. The tiny white granules drifted slowly to the bottom of the finely etched glass, only to be tossed about with a swift twirl of the teaspoon.

It was the clinking of the spoon being tapped against the glass, that caused Kitty to snap back to the present. How could this woman know about their loss? Calleigh would never share such a personal tragedy with a stranger. She knew the Cannons had been in town for a week, but no one else would have brought up this part of the Dillon past. No one, except Burke, would have been insensitive enough to approach that subject and he had been out of town all week.

With a pinched smile, Kitty replied simply. "Yes, it was very painful." She returned to her lunch, but her appetite had been snatched away, leaving a throbbing headache in its place. Even so, Kitty continued to listen politely to her guest.

It seemed like an eternity before Phoebe dabbed the linen napkin at the corner of her mouth, while praising the delicious meal. "Darcy and I have eaten here several times this week and it was excellent every time." She folded the napkin and laid it next to her plate. "Speaking of my husband, he is at the clinic with Calleigh and Dr. Adams. I thought I would stop in to see how everything was going. Would you like to walk over there with me?"

"Oh I would, but I have some errands to run before I go back to the ranch. Please just give your husband my regards." She watched the young woman gather her things and with a parting smile, Phoebe left the restaurant.

Tia waited until the blonde woman had gone, before approaching the table. Her first glance went to the half-eaten plate and then to her boss. "Nettie said you weren't eating your lunch. We've been getting compliments all day on the braised beef and noodles." Tia tilted her head with a curious look. "Are you all right?"

"It's not the food." Kitty waved her hand over the plate and offered a thin smile. "I just have this headache and am not really hungry. I have a couple of errands to run and then I'm going home. Maybe I'll lay down for a bit."

"I can go get Calleigh, or the marshal, if you want."

"Heavens, no! I'll be fine." Kitty gathered up her things and lightly patted the girls shoulder. "That's very sweet of you two to notice. Thank you."

Nettie watched the marshal's wife leave and wandered over to Tia. "She okay?"

"She says it's just a headache. I hope that's all it is." Tia turned back to the full dining room. "Table nine needs coffee. You get that and I'll see what Mrs. Botkin wants."

 **AdamsO'BrianClinicAdamsO'BrianClinic**

"So, this is your headquarters." Darcy wandered around the small upstairs office.

"Headquarters?" Doc chuckled, as he looked around the cramped, antiquated room. "I'm not sure I would call it that, but it's been the only medical office in Dodge for over twenty years.

"But it was my understanding that you had an office at both the LadyK and the Double O."

"Those aren't really public offices. Oh, we'll treat someone if they come by, but it was Kitty's idea for us to have working offices at home. We have a lot of men working those two ranches."

The sadness he had experienced this morning, threatened to overtake him again, when he thought of Kitty. Even before Calleigh and the little ones, she had loved him like a daughter and went to such lengths to pamper and spoil him. Would he become a burden to her? Doc sucked in a deep breath and swiped at his moustache to ward off the fear that hovered around him.

"That makes sense. But, why do you only staff this office two days a week? I mean, there are two of you. Shouldn't it be open all week?" Darcy tried, unsuccessfully, not to let his own cynicism creep into his tone. "What if someone needs you? Surely, you wouldn't just let them die."

Doc was caught off guard by the sudden change in the young man's tone. Before he had chance to explain that they were always on call, the front door opened and Phoebe was offering her assistance to an elderly lady.

Gert Prosper, grinned her toothless smile at the pretty young woman that had helped her up the steps. Faded blue eyes, twinkled in a nest of wrinkles on the chubby old face, as she glanced over at Darcy. "Is this your handsome young man?"

Phoebe witnessed the puzzled expression that passed between the two doctors. "I escorted Mrs. Prosper down Front Street and I told her about you." She smiled proudly at Darcy.

"I'm embarrassed to think of what she's told you, Phoebe can be quite biased." The charming young man stepped forward, accepting the elderly lady's hand. "I'm glad to meet you." He could feel the plump fingers encased in the thin wrinkled skin and quickly let go of her hand. "Dr. Adams, I don't know what you can do for this charming lady, she seems to be the picture of health."

Doc chuckled, as he stepped forward, ushering his patient into a chair. "That is an excellent diagnosis. Gert brings a smile to this office every time she comes."

"It's my ticker." Gert announced bluntly. "Wearin' out, just like all my other parts." She glanced back at the young man and saw him lead his wife toward the door. "Ya don't have to leave on my account. I'd feel right privileged to have two handsome doctors taking care of me." Darcy accepted her offer with a gracious smile.

Doc retrieved his stethoscope from the cabinet. "You just keep coming for these check-ups and we're going to keep that heart beating for years to come."

"Where's Little Doc? Gert questioned, seconds before Doc placed the black, flat, metal piece to her chest.

"Miriam Watkins' husband came by to get her. He's just sure that baby is coming—for the third time this week," he added dryly. "First time fathers!" Doc finished with his examination and walked over to the medicine cabinet. "Well Gert, you're doing just fine. You just keep taking this medicine and I'll see you in another month."

He gave her the small bottle, which she tucked away in her tattered reticule. Doc took her hands in his and gently pulled her to her feet. "I'm not as pretty as the young lady here, but why don't you let me assist you down the stairs?"

Gert patted the hand securely bracing her arm. "I never say no to a handsome man. Especially a single one." She cast a sly wink at the old physician, before turning back to Phoebe. "Young lady, it was nice to meet you and your husband. I hope you like Nevada."

Doc glanced back at the Cannons, as he stepped out onto the landing. "I'll be right back."

Darcy maintained his casual pose leaning against the desk, until Doc was out of sight. Phoebe flinched back, when he suddenly rushed across the room and peered out the window. "Phoebe, come keep watch. I need to get something out of his cabinet."

Reluctantly, she got up and walked over to the window. "What are you doing?"

Darcy jiggled the tip of his pocketknife into the antiquated lock until the glass door eased open. He cast his wife a stern look, as he slipped the knife back into his pocket. "Do you want to know?"

Phoebe could hear the contempt in his tone. There was no response, as she quietly turned back toward the window. She heard the click of the lock as he secured the cabinet door back into place, just as Doc appeared on the steps. "He's coming back up."

"Just act natural." Darcy swept his hair back into place and resumed his casual pose. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Galen's Miracle Powders

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Galen's Miracle Headache Powder**

Calleigh was staring absently out the front window of the Prairie Rose, while she listened to Tia expressing her gratitude that Bethany was home. "I was so glad to let her have that job back! She always made it look so easy. Just like you mother does." Tia saw the perplexed expression flitter across the redhead's face. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I saw Kitty, but…" Calleigh stretched up on her toes for a better look. Curiosity pulled Tia away from the counter to stand beside her friend.

"You did. Look…she's…skipping. What's wrong with her?" Tia felt, more than saw, Calleigh brush past her in a rush toward the front door.

Quickly sliding her arm around her mother's waist, Calleigh steered Kitty into the Prairie Rose. Tia held the door, her cool green eyes scanning up and down Front Street for curious onlookers. Luck was with them, as the street was empty and there were only a couple of patrons left over from the lunch crowd. Both of the young women quietly ushered the unsteady redhead to the back of the restaurant, out of sight.

Tia shut the office door behind her. "Calleigh? What's wrong with her? She was in here earlier and she was just fine."

"She didn't have a drink with lunch, did she?"

"No. As a matter of fact, she barely touched her lunch. When I asked her about it, she just brushed it off and said she had a headache."

The marshal's wife settled into the swivel desk chair with Calleigh's help. "Kitty, did you drink something?" The older redhead seemed more preoccupied with the twirling of the chair, than answering questions. It not only amused her, it brought on a rash of giggling. "Kitty, look at me." Calleigh leaned over, trying to get a better look at her patient.

"Tia, I need you to go get Matt and I need my bag. I left it under the counter when I came in." Calleigh turned her attention back to the oversized child playing on the squeaky desk chair. Kitty only added to her amusement, with an occasional _'wheeeee'_ thrown in for good measure.

The nervous blonde brought back the medical bag, before she left to get Matt. Calleigh was trying to check Kitty's vitals, but the woman was definitely not cooperating. The young doctor managed to get a reading on her mother's heart rate, but using the thermometer proved to be more of a challenge. "Kitty, stop… biting the…" Calleigh grunted, as she freed the slender glass tube, "…the thermometer."

"How does this work?" Kitty snatched the stethoscope from the leather bag and began twisting the long black tubing between her fingers. "Let me hear your heart."

Calleigh swatted Kitty's hand away, as she tried to retrieve the equipment. "Kitty, sto...stop…don't…" The bit of discipline the young physician delivered was not harsh enough to have inflicted pain. Despite that fact, her patient's bottom lip puckered out, reminiscent of the tiniest Dillon girl.

 _So this is what it was like for Matt,_ Calleigh thought. Just like her dad, she was unable to deny the pleading eyes. "Okay." Suddenly the tears were gone and the giggling returned. Calleigh straightened up the ear tips and placed the diaphragm to her own heart. "Can you hear it?"

Much to the young woman's surprise, the tears returned once again. But, this time, for a different reason. "Ahhh, is that your heart? It's so _sweet_." Kitty leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her daughter's waist. "Your heart is beautiful. I _love_ that heart."

The room had become still, as Calleigh rested patiently in her mother's embrace. It was Matt Dillon's commanding tone that shattered the silence. With a voice, a decibel too deep and too loud, he called her name. "Kitty!"

All he had to hear from the nervous, young waitress, was that something was wrong with his wife and he tore from the jail—only to burst into the back office of the restaurant. "What's wrong? Why is she crying? Kitty, why are you crying?"

"Matt, just hold on a minute..." Calleigh made an attempt to answer, but she was too slow. He had already taken those few steps to Kitty's side and had pulled her to her feet. The tears stopped and the giggling returned.

"Marshal Dillon!" Kitty threw her arms around Matt. "Did you come to rescue me?" He was suddenly being assaulted by a pair of soft, supple lips. Cool, fluttering kisses were dropping like snowflakes, all over his face.

Now it was Matt that faced his daughter with eyes that were slightly dazed. "What?" He pulled Kitty back enough to see her face. "Kitty…honey, are you…drunk?"

She threw her head back, causing him to grab her tighter to keep her from falling. "Silly marshal! Of course I'm not drunk. But I will tell you what I am?" Kitty pressed her body against his. She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

Neither Calleigh, nor Tia, could hear what was said, but by the flush of scarlet that scorched Matt's face, they figured it was of a personal nature. A very, _very_ personal nature.

Matt squeezed down a lump that had formed in his throat. "Honey, we…uh…we…need to-"

Again, Kitty weaved her arms around his neck, pulling herself up against him. No more talking; she had other uses for his lips. At first, his hands moved to try and calm her, but…she was touching parts that responded, just as God had intended them to. "No…Kitty…no, don't do that."

Calleigh shared an unusual look with Tia, that neither could define. Then, she cleared her throat, to remind Matt that he had an audience. "She's taken something, but it doesn't seem to have an adverse effect-" Kitty was giggling again, babbling something about her wild cowboy, causing Calleigh to rephrase her diagnosis. "I mean, no adverse _physical_ effects. Her vitals are fine. Heart beat a little rapid. From the size of those pupils, I would say that she's been drugged."

Matt was struggling now, to keep Kitty's hands and lips under control. "Well, she can't ride M'Lady like this!" Again, he was forced to deal with the redheaded nymph. "Ooh, Kitty honey, stop. Go get a buggy from Moss and I'll take her home."

"I'll go." Tia was quick to volunteer, to get away from this bizarre happening. "I'll just get Nettie to watch the restaurant." She slipped out, just as Kitty was pulling the marshal's lips back down to hers.

"Calleigh…can you…" Matt felt like he was wrestling with an octopus. "Can you…ooh…Oh Kitty..." Small delicate hands were grabbing and groping faster than he could contain them. "Calleigh! Do something!"

"Matt, there's nothing I can do. It's just going to have to wear off." Kitty was displaying signs of sexual aggression and a complete lack of inhibition. Obviously, it was not a depressant. "Take her home, see if you can get her into a cold bath. Don't let her have any coffee. Don't give her anything, until we find out what she took. Where's her reticule? Maybe there's something in there that will give us a clue."

Calleigh spotted the off-white, silk and chenille bag, lying on the desk. She stretched the drawstring out and dumped the contents onto the wooden surface. Her attention was diverted, when Matt let out a girlie squeal that was about four octaves too high for the marshal of Dodge City.

"Honey, pleeease…just...Kitty, no – no baby." The squeal erupted again and he looked to his daughter for help. "Can she hurt herself?" Matt still didn't have a grasp of his wife's condition.

Calleigh offered a snide grin, as she continued to search the contents. "I'm more worried about you." A small tin with headache powder caught the young physician's attention. She touched the end of her finger in the white residue and then to the tip of her tongue. Brows furrowed and a scowl captured her face.

Tia slipped in the back door of the restaurant. It was obvious that the situation had not been resolved. "I have a buggy out back. There's no one around to see her, if you want to leave now."

 _Now_ , was exactly when he wanted to leave. Matt swept his wife up into his arms. Something about the sudden movement must have amused Kitty, as she fell back in a fit of laughter. He quickly thanked the two young ladies, as he struggled to carry the spirited woman to the buggy.

Calleigh and Tia stood, in amazement, as the buggy disappeared down the alley toward the edge of town. "Will she be all right?"

The redhead uttered a snorting laugh. "Will _he_?" she mumbled. "I'm going to see Poppy. We need to find out what was in that headache powder."

 **FrontStreetFrontStreetFrontStreet**

It was just a stroke of luck that Darcy Cannon was coming out of the mercantile, when Kitty Dillon was headed toward the Prairie Rose. It didn't take a physician to see that the woman was in some sort of distress. She was practically skipping like a schoolgirl, when her daughter rushed out to get her. As quickly and discreetly as possible, the younger redhead, along with one of the waitresses from the restaurant, hustled the Dillon woman inside. He supposed her actions could have been mistaken for being drunk, but Darcy was pretty sure he knew the real cause.

When he had switched the medicine bottles, he had no idea that he would actually get to see the fruits of his labor. This was perfect. Not only would he be discrediting the esteemed doctor, but he would be humiliating the marshal and his wife as well. Just one more nail in the proverbial coffin.

If giddiness were ever to be attributed to a robust young man, Darcy Cannon was certainly a prime candidate. He stepped back into the doorway of the store, hoping that someone—other than himself—would witness the spectacle. But, before he could call Mr. Jonas to the front, the two women had whisked Kitty Dillon out of sight.

Darcy climbed into the buggy he had rented from Moss Grimmick. The grey mare moved forward as he snapped the reins. Suddenly, he found himself thinking about his wife—something he rarely did. Granted, Phoebe had always smoothed out his little mistakes, but this time was different. She wasn't just handing out money, she was actually trying to help him extract revenge.

For the first time, Darcy felt that his wife was beginning to understand him. It was affecting him in a way he had never experienced before. It was almost like an aphrodisiac.

The brilliant young physician offered his face up to the warmth of the sun. He deserved to be happy. People never understood him. His thoughts wandered back to his tragic childhood. Even before his father's death, Darcy had experienced loss.

When he was eleven, he had taken his younger brother fishing. Darcy had sat back, watching the frail little boy throwing pebbles into the water, from the edge of the bank. It was going to take money to pay for the multiple surgeries Robbie needed. _That would be a waste,_ Darcy thought _. The wretched little cripple is probably going to die anyway. I need that money for medical school._ A pleasurable pout emerged, as the answer became clear. The choice suddenly seemed so simple to Darcy, as he walked up behind the child.

With his mother, it was easier. MayLee was completely inconsolable over the loss of Robbie, her baby boy. Crying replaced everything, including sleeping and eating. Darcy felt obligated to help her. When exhaustion finally claimed her, he threw a rope over the rafter and gently slipped it over his mother's head. His pa had taught him how to set up a pulley the summer before, when they were hoisting up bales of hay. With one mighty tug, the sleeping woman came up out of the bed. The young boy watched, as his mother struggled for breath—their eyes trapped in each other's gaze—as she clawed at her throat, unable to scream or to plead for her life. Finally, the frail, tired body hung limp. For a long while, the boy sat on the edge of the bed, watching her gently sway back and forth, at peace.

Darcy settled back in the seat with a sad smile. MayLee was lucky to have a son who loved her enough to stop the pain. So were those people in Boston and Richmond. His smile faded, as the smooth skin of his brow wrinkled with frustration. Why didn't they understand? He had the calling. The gift. It was his duty to help those people!

In the meantime, he still had a job to do. Darcy pulled back on the reins of the mare and climbed out of the buggy. He casually eyed the crimson and yellow rose bushes by the front steps, as he stood on the porch. After a couple of raps on the front door, he could hear her shuffling footsteps coming closer. There was a faint creak in the bottom hinge as it swung back.

Wearing her usual smile, a surprised Gert Prosper opened the door. "Why, it's the young doctor. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I came as a favor to Doc Adams." Darcy reached into his pocket, as he continued to explain. "He gave you the wrong heart medicine by mistake and asked me to bring this to you. He said to tell you how sorry he was. "

"Lands a Goshen, we all make mistakes." Gert reached out for the tiny bottle. "Well, aren't you sweet to come all this way. Come in, I'll fix you some tea."

"That would be nice. It's such a hot day."

Gert's steps were slow, as she led him into the kitchen. "Did anyone ever tell you that your eyes shine like gold?"

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - Let's Talk

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Let's Talk**

Calleigh dismounted and tossed Belle's reins over the rail. She was glad that Poppy had decided to watch the kids at her house. They sure didn't need to see their mother in her present condition. A wicked smile would not be suppressed, as she thought of Matt. He was going to have his hands full. Thank heaven _she_ was out of that chaos.

The screaming started, the second she opened the front door. Hadley was rushing toward her from the hall, like a miniature redheaded banshee—screaming with arms up and outstretched. "Sissy! Hewwy, hewwy, get me!"

Cooper was hot on her tail, shadowed by a very beleaguered Poppy. "Calleigh don't pick-"

It was too late. Hadley was safely off the ground and in her sister's arms. The pandemonium had erupted straightaway, not giving Calleigh a chance to assess the situation. She didn't have time to notice the 'brown substance' on the girls face and hands, or that her clothes were wet. Both of those things became glaringly obvious, once she had scooped her up.

The boy heaved an adult-sized sigh, while Poppy just shook his head. It was Cooper that began to explain. "Poppy and me were brushing Toga in the barn and Hadley…" He paused for a second, taking the story on a short detour. "You remember that bucket and shovel that she got for Easter last year?"

Calleigh's eyes began to water and she held up a finger to halt the story. Slipping her hands under the little girl's arms, she held her out for a closer look. Despite the brown smudges and horrendous smell, the grin was as innocent as ever.

"I got dewty."

Calleigh looked down at her own clothes. "Looks like you got us both dirty, baby girl." She returned the girl to her hip and turned her attention back to the exhausted babysitter. "Poppy, I have some clothes in the guest bedroom. If you will get them and something for this little ragamuffin, I think we could both use a bath."

 **DocCalleighDocCalleighDocCalleigh**

Calleigh quietly made her way to the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee. "She's down for a nap. Looks like you two had your hands full today."

Doc stretched back in the sturdy oak chair as much as possible. "That little dickens is so fast. One minute, she was sitting on the ground next to us watching and before I knew it, she was in the corner, shoveling manure into that little bucket."

"How did she get wet?" The two were swept up in a fit of laughter.

His brows arched high and he rolled his eyes as he went on with his story. "I made the mistake of saying she was going to need a bath and she headed straight for the horse trough around back." He started to get up, but dropped back down in the chair. "Think you could warm this up for me?"

Calleigh was quick to comply. "You look tired, Poppy." She sat the fresh brew in front of him. "Are you getting enough rest?"

He knew her question was innocent enough, but it hit that sore spot that had been festering. "What are you trying to do, put me out to pasture!"

"Poppy, don't go all cranky on me. I'm just worried about you." Calleigh reached across the table, placing her hand over his. It wasn't a good time to tell him about Kitty, but she had to know what happened. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the little box she'd found in her mother's reticule. "Did you mix this up for Kitty?"

He took the box and turned it over in his fingers. "Yes. She came back to my room this morning and asked me for something for her headache." He sat the box down on the table, giving it a shove toward Calleigh. "Why are you asking about this?"

Trying to be as concise as possible, Calleigh described Kitty's behavior at the restaurant. "I think she was drugged."

The older man stared at his protégé. Was he suddenly angry because she was accusing him, or was it because he thought she might be right? "You think I… I mixed up the wrong powder? After four decades, you think I can't mix together a harmless concoction of headache powder!"

Calleigh was startled when he jumped up from his chair. "Just come with me, young lady. I'll show you what I put in that powder!"

Every step she took was weighted down with dread. There had to be an acceptable explanation and her Poppy mixing the wrong ingredients was not one of them.

Doc opened the cabinet and pulled out the small bottles. He announced the name printed on each bottle as he placed them out on the counter one by one. "Phenacetin. Sodium bicarbonate. Bromids and Caffeine!"

He folded his arms and leaned back against the cabinet with a surly expression. Something in her eyes robbed him of his confidence. Calleigh couldn't pull her focus from the bottles. "Poppy, this is what you mixed up?"

"Yes, I always keep them together for this very purpose." Doc was confused by the fear emanating from those cool blue eyes.

There was the slightest trembling in her hand as she reached out for the bottle on the end. Pinching the small glass container between her fingers, she brought it closer, to read the small print. "Poppy… this isn't caffeine."

Shock rippled through the older man's features. He took the bottle from her hand and carefully read the word aloud. "Cocaine? It…it says…cocaine." His body went numb and his useless fingers could no longer hold the bottle. Calleigh quickly caught the small glass before it hit the ground.

He staggered back, dropping into the chair beside his desk. "I... I don't know how I could have…" Words failed him, as he stared at the small bottle. His chest rose with a heavy breath, as he pulled his gaze up to the young physician. Fear crept down her spine, its icy tentacles worming its way through her body, as she stared into his faded gray eyes. It was like the man she had loved all of her life was gone, washed away in a sea of fear and shame.

In those few seconds, he had aged a decade. Even his voice had become feeble. "It really is happening. Is she all right?" The only emotion he still maintained was his concern for Kitty.

Calleigh dropped to her knees in front of her beloved Poppy. "She's going to be fine. There was no harm done." She instantly wished to rescind those words, when his old body stiffened and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Primum non nocere," He whispered.

Newly would have been the only other person to recognize the Latin phrase: _First, do no harm_. "Poppy, there's an explanation for this. I know there is. You wouldn't make a mistake like this."

Skilled hands that had weathered forty years of service, rose slowly to rub his weary eyes. "Calleigh, I need you to leave. I need… time to…to think."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone." She spoke without hesitation.

All of his fears and anxieties were bubbling to the surface. " **I said go**! I don't want to talk about this anymore!" He pushed her away and pulled himself up from the chair. " **Go**!"

Calleigh climbed to her feet. Nothing in her expression indicated she was about to give up, or go away. "I will not leave until we talk about this."

"We're not going to talk. You are going to get out of my room and leave me alone." Doc walked toward the door, holding it open as an invitation for her to go. "I don't need some smart-ass kid trying to tell me what to do!"

Calleigh marched over to the door, but instead of leaving, she pulled the smooth wood from his hands, slamming it into the frame so hard it rattled the wall. "Well you got one anyway! The same smart-ass kid that has come to you all these years for help, for advice, sometimes just for a hug and a kiss. The same one that shares your love of medicine. You have always fought for me and don't you think I'm going to walk away from this." She stood, feet planted firmly, braced for a fight—If it came to that.

There was a strange calm that settled over the two hearts that had long ago pledged to love each other. As the anger left Doc's body, he swiped at his moustache, revealing a faint smile. His arms opened and this was an invitation Calleigh was quick to accept. She rushed toward him, finding her place, as usual, next to his heart.

Calleigh finally broke the silence with an offer. "Let's go get a cup of coffee and talk."

The two walked arm- in-arm to the kitchen. Doc was suddenly exhausted. It took all of his strength to pull the heavy oak chair from the table. Calleigh hurried to retrieve the much needed caffeine. She placed the steaming cup in front of him and took a seat.

"What did you mean, when you said, it really is happening?"

Doc planted his elbow on the table, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "I'm thinking it might be…Parkinson's." The fear had been replaced with resignation.

"Parkinson's?" Calleigh's blue eyes flashed open wide, as she bolted up in her chair. "What are you talking about?"

"I suspected it, but I didn't want to admit it. The signs are there: Nausea. Fatigue. Confusion." Doc looked at the cup in his hand. The slight tremor caused the brown liquid to swirl around the inside of the cup. He lifted his gaze, until his eyes came into line with hers.

Calleigh's eyes grew dark. The smooth, white skin of her forehead, marred into a mass of wrinkles, while the rest of her face was captured in a scowl. "No. I would have noticed." Her focus returned to the weathered hand, but the trembling had stopped.

"I've been hiding it. Hoping it would go away." There was such sadness in his voice, she hardly recognized it.

Calleigh was steadfast in her refusal to accept his diagnosis. Red spiral curls bounced around, as she defiantly shook head from side-to-side. "No. Unh-uh. I know that you keep a professional eye on all of us. Did you think you hadn't taught me to do the same? I watch you every day too, Poppy. You are too precious to me. If this had been going on, you wouldn't have been able to hide it from me." She reached across the table, squeezing his hand. "When did this start?"

"About a week ago, I guess."

"One week? That's kind of quick to be so… advanced. I mean, so many symptoms—so quickly. I think we need to check some other things before giving in to this. Let's do some tests."

 **Lancaster,OhioLancaster,Ohio**

Vince Morgan had gone without sleep for almost twenty-four hours and his lids felt like they were covering burning coals, every time he blinked. He leaned back in his seat, watching his own image appear like magic, each time the train went into a tunnel. The dusk that was eating up the daylight, was barely strong enough to illuminate the small towns that passed by.

The pale reflection was actually an accurate likeness of his true coloring. He was, in fact, a pasty-faced, nondescript man. It wasn't that he was bad looking; he just had a face that was rarely noticed at all. Vince considered this an advantage in his line of work.

For twenty-two years, the Philadelphia-born man had made a living as a private detective; a damn good one. He had connections and contacts all over the country. When he took the job for Dr. Cannon, it seemed straightforward to begin with. Cannon was sure that a man named Matthew Dillon was his biological father, but he needed proof.

Vince had worked up a complete dossier on the marshal of Dodge City and his family, but he failed to find any link to his young client. He thought it was odd that Cannon was not at all disappointed with the detective's lack of proof on the paternity case. Before closing the investigation, Vince finally agreed to one last search. Cannon was also interested in the comings and goings of Dillon's oldest daughter.

When it came to the seasoned detective's attention that a Boston lawyer was looking into Darcy Cannon, he was instantly suspicious. Vince began an investigation of his own, into his previous client. What he found was disturbing enough to put him on this train to Dodge City. Hoping to catch a little sleep before he arrived in the cattle town, the weary man leaned back in the cushioned seat and closed his eyes. Within a few seconds, the consistent rocking had lulled him to sleep.

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Kitty sat up slowly, fighting off the nausea that threatened her. It was just enough to make its presence felt, but not enough to cause her to heave. She threw back the covers and wandered out onto the balcony. Matt was sound asleep on the wrought-iron bench that was pressed against the wall.

She carefully moved his hand aside and settled onto his lap. The gentle hands on his chest and familiar body cuddling close brought him out of his peaceful sleep. Strong hands gripped her shoulders holding her back. "Now Kitty, you need to stop this."

"It's okay." She uttered softly, as she stroked his cheek. "I'm not going to molest you anymore." Matt was still leery, as her actions were definitely more subdued, but she still wore that wicked smile. "Are you all right?"

The big man hid behind a chagrined expression that was showcased in a sea of crimson. "I think that's my line." He brushed the loose curls from her face. "How do you feel?"

"A little naseous." Kitty scrunched her face, implying it was nothing serious. "And tired. Where are my babies?"

"At Calleigh's. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Tiny lines formed on her smooth forehead as she suddenly realized they were surrounded in darkness." Matt pointed toward the muted glow in the sky. "That's the moon up there. The sun gave up on you about six hours ago." He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know what happened to me." Kitty pressed her hand to her temple still feeling the weary after effects

"That headache powder that you took had cocaine in it. Calleigh told me when she came by earlier to check up on you."

"Cocaine?" Kitty pulled away from the comfort of his chest. "But Doc gave it to me."

Matt acknowledged with a nod. "I know he did. I don't know what happened, but I can't believe he would make a mistake like that. Calleigh's trying to get to the bottom of this." He pushed her forward enough to be able to stand up with her in his arms. "I'm just grateful it wasn't any worse than it was."

Matt settled her under the covers and turned out the light before climbing into bed beside her. He was relieved that it was the Kitty he knew, snuggling into his arms. "Do you…remember-?"

"What I did." She finished for him. "Or at least what I _tried_ to do." Even in the dark, he could see her grin. "I remember." Her admission was tempered with a touch of embarrassment. "Calleigh and Tia saw me, didn't they?"

"Yep. In all your glory."

"Oh my gosh," Kitty hid her face in his chest. "I'll never be able to face them. And Calleigh..." She stopped abruptly, as the image of a nosey young redhead became a haunting visual. "She'll _never_ let me forget this one."

Matt chuckled softly and tightened her within his embrace. "You're off the hook this time. Tia respects you too much to ever say anything to anyone. When Calleigh found out your headache powder had been accidently dosed, she was too concerned to tease you about anything." They nestled into a comfortable position, his huge body spooning hers.

"Matt."

"Hmmm." His large hand stroked tenderly, up and down the curve of her back.

"Why didn't you make love to me?" There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. A part of her worried that he was ashamed of how she had behaved.

"Let's see. How do I answer that? It certainly wasn't because I didn't want to. You were… incapacitated—to say the least. And I didn't know for sure whether or not you were aware of your actions."

She rolled over in his arms. Granted, it had been on rare occasions that she had consumed too much alcohol, leaving her a bit tipsy, but it had happened. Kitty was trying to figure out a way to ask her next question. "There were a couple of times in the past when I might have drunk a little too much and we…"

"Are you trying to find a polite way to say you were drunk on your pretty little butt and trying to ravish my body?" Matt released his hearty laugh into the darkness. "I know what you're saying, but that was your choice. Not someone else's.

Kitty pushed back. Her eyes had become acclimated enough to the dark to see his handsome features. "Still, I am your wife. I mean you could have-"

"I could have." He pulled her back into his embrace, with a kiss to her forehead. "I know that, but when I make love to you, I want to know for sure it's what you want too." He chuckled softly. "I was going to say, when you are of sound mind, but that phrase doesn't seem to encompass redheads. At least not the ones I know."

"Very funny." Slender fingers played at the fine hair on his chest. "Matt."

"What?"

"I think I'm of sound mind right now." The playful singsong tone in her voice caused him to laugh as he propped himself up on one elbow.

"I better just test the waters to make sure." Matt brought his head down slowly, capturing her lips in slow, passionate kiss. Kitty could feel the hardness of his body as he pressed her to him. "I think the water is just right," he whispered.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 - Tween

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Tween**

It was never a secret when Calleigh O'Brian entered a room. She was like a source of energy. That's why Kitty was so startled to find her oldest child standing quietly in the threshold of the kitchen. Uttering a small gasp, she pressed her hand to her chest and leaned back against the stove.

"Calleigh Reign! You scared me half to death." Kitty was about to enjoy a relaxing breath, when she realized Calleigh still hadn't moved, or spoken a word. "What's wrong?"

There was no grin; no laughing eyes, just the solemn face of a worried young woman. She took a step into the room, then stopped, uttering a single, "Tween?"

Kitty tilted her head to one side, letting the memory rush over her. When Calleigh was young, sometimes she would have things she would only share with her mother. Kitty had to promise to not even tell Matt. Over the course of time, _just between you and me,_ was condensed to ' _tween'._ As a young girl, those confessions were not usually life-shattering, but something told Kitty, this one was serious. "Tween," she agreed. "Why don't you sit down? I'll pour us some coffee."

Calleigh took a seat, in her father's chair, at the head of the table. She offered a smile as a thank you for the coffee. "Something is wrong with Poppy."

Kitty eased down into a chair. "Wrong? You mean, sick? Is he sick, Calleigh?"

Calleigh pulled away from the demanding sapphire eyes, seeking refuge in the steaming liquid. "He's showing symptoms of… what could be serious."

Kitty knew she had to ask, but the word stuck in her mouth, like something rotten that had attached itself to her tongue. "Is it…is it, terminal?"

"That's the problem. I don't know what _IT_ is. We keep testing things and still have no answers." It was hard to tell which was more pathetic—her limp smile, or feeble voice. "He thinks its Parkinson's, but that doesn't make sense. The symptoms came on too suddenly and are too advanced."

"Then he really did mix the wrong ingredients in the headache powder?" Kitty leaned back in the sturdy oak chair. "How is Doc taking this?"

"He's trying to act as grumpy and obnoxious as usual, but he's scared. I can see it in his eyes." Calleigh got up and walked over to the stove. She returned with the pot, refilling both cups. "Momma, I work side-by-side with this man every day. I should have seen something."

The two women sat in a painful silence, both of them fighting to keep the devastation of time, or nature, from ravaging their world.

"What if it's not an illness?" Kitty immediately got the attention of the young doctor. "I know I'm not a doctor, but what if he's allergic to something?"

"Allergic?" Calleigh delicate features drew into a curious pout.

Kitty suddenly felt foolish. If it were that simple, one of the doctors would have thought of it. "Never mind, that's silly. I don't why I-"

Calleigh reached across the table, taking her mother's hands into her own. "NO! NO—that would make sense. Allergic reactions would show up immediately. The problem now would be, is it something recently introduced to his system, or something he has developed a reaction to over time?" Calleigh gave her mother a hopeful smile. "At least it gives us something to hope for."

"While we're sharing secrets, I have to ask you something. Yesterday, I had lunch with Phoebe. Did you tell her about me losing our baby in Boston? She seemed to know all about it, including Mavis."

Again, those blue eyes flew open wide. "No! I would never share something as private as that with a stranger." Calleigh's gaze softened, as she reached over taking her mother's hand again. "I'm so sorry she brought that up. It must have really caught you off guard." The silence that fell between them this time, was a consoling one.

"How do you suppose she knew about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can get some answers tonight. Darcy wants to go to the Long Branch. He's heard all about it and wants the _experience_." Calleigh made a smug face. "I'd like to give him an experience."

 **LongBranchLongBranchLongBranch**

Darcy pushed through the batwing doors, eager to get his first sight of the Long Branch. Phoebe followed close behind her husband. She knew the source of his excitement was not the lively reputation of the saloon. Darcy wanted to see where his uncle had been shot and left to bleed to death.

Newly held the door for his lady to enter the Long Branch. For him, it brought back memories. For his wife, it was just missed moments. But, the past didn't matter, because the O'Brian's were enjoying a night out tonight. Newly had started for the usual table, when Calleigh lightly tugged on his sleeve. Without a word, Newly clearly understood that she didn't want these people sitting at her parents' table.

"How about here?" The deputy ushered everyone to a back table. "It's a safer place to watch from." After seating his wife, he waited to make sure that Darcy was paying enough attention to Phoebe to seat her like a lady.

It was close, as the visiting doctor's attention was definitely consumed by his surroundings, but he did remember to assist his wife. "So, this is the Long Branch. It's got quite a reputation."

Newly offered the polite smile of a host. "It's got quite a history. Some good…some bad. Excuse me while I get us some drinks." He was barely on his feet, when Darcy popped up.

"I'll go with you." Without even turning to look at her, Darcy questioned his wife. "Phoebe, do you want a bourbon?"

Phoebe's eyes darted from her husband, to the couple across from her. She could interpret the wink between the deputy and his wife. He had no need to ask such a question. Phoebe doubted if the man with the loving brown eyes had to ask any questions at all pertaining to the petite redhead. They had undoubtedly discovered all there was to know about each other. "I don't care for bourbon, Darcy." He was too caught up in his own excitement, to catch the resentment in her tone. "A glass of Port will be fine."

The two women watched their men disappear toward the bar. Phoebe's gaze wandered up the stairs to the rooms above them. "It must have been exciting, growing up in a saloon." Strangely enough, there wasn't any stigma attached to her comment.

"We did live upstairs for a while, but I was never allowed down here in the evenings. While my parents worked, I stayed with Poppy. Then we moved into the LadyK when I was fifteen."

"How very odd that your mother made her living by… _working…_ in a saloon; but you weren't even allowed to go into one?" This time the words, and their meaning, were clearly judgmental. Phoebe had actually been very impressed by Kitty Dillon, but she was becoming terribly jealous of her daughter. Calleigh's devotion to her mother was obvious, right from the start and maybe that was Phoebe's way of cutting into the young woman's perfect world.

Calleigh bristled at the insinuation that her mother was anything other than a lady. Blue eyes narrowed, as she slowly turned her head, toward her guest. The thought ran through her mind that she didn't need a gun to take on this piece of scrawny, New York trash. Just as her mouth was ready to express such thoughts, she felt Newly's powerful fingers, gently squeeze her shoulder.

"Pete is going to bring the drinks to the table." He managed to corral those blue eyes, long enough to calm the redhead down. "Well, you've been in Dodge for over a week now. What do you think of it?"

"It's more civilized out here than I had been led to believe." Darcy's gaze seemed to dart constantly about the room, as if he was going to miss something. Obviously, he didn't see that the real danger in the room,, was brewing right at his own table.

Newly had managed to quiet his little woman but he still tried to steer the conversation away from her. "Who has been telling you about us? Do you have relatives out West?"

"No, I just meant, from what I've read and people I've met who have been here." Darcy reached for the whiskey, as Pete placed the tray down on the table. "Will it get pretty rowdy tonight?"

Calleigh polished off the mug of beer and whisked away the traces of foam with the back of her hand. "It might!"

She felt those familiar fingers squeeze her knee, pressing it against his own. With a deep breath and a forced smile, Calleigh started again. "The C-BarX crew just got in last night, so the drovers will probably be here later."

The tension between the two women eased up a little after Calleigh's second beer. Newly stretched one long arm behind her tenderly massaging the tense muscles in her back. "Are you comfortable enough at the Dodge House?" It was the start to a series of innocuous questions and answers, that eventually led to a more comfortable conversation.

Just as Calleigh had predicted, the Long Branch began to fill up with people and noise. It came alive with talk, laughter, some shoving and a few arguments. Darcy peered through the smoky haze, looking back into the past. Even in the dimly lit bar, the flecks of gold shone from his eyes, as he imagined that night.

Darcy did love his Pa, but he had a child-like hero worship for his Uncle Trip. The older Singer brother was the black sheep of the family. Farming was never going to be his fate in life, as long as there were places to be robbed, or people to be bushwhacked. On those rare occasions when he came to visit, he would fill his nephew's head with colorful tales of being a highwayman.

The stories were exciting, but the thing that truly impressed Darcy, was the special attention and pride his uncle always showed him. While everyone else fawned over his sickly little brother, Robbie, Trip seemed to be repulsed by the boy.

Darcy was not surprised when Trip offered to pay his way through medical school. The two shared a unique bond—a pact between two black hearts. But, that kinship came to an end, when Dr. Adams chose to save the pretty woman and let Trip Singer bleed to death on the floor of the Long Branch.

 **DoubleODoubleODoubleODoubleO**

For the umpteenth time, Newly cast a sly glance at the young woman riding next to him. He had overheard Phoebe's nasty remark about Kitty, in time to intercept Calleigh's wrath. Despite his wife's casual conversation for the duration of the evening, the deputy knew she was seething underneath. Not being much of a drinker, the four beers went a long way toward keep her calm.

When they reached the Double O, Newly stopped the buggy. He was about to come around to help his wife, when she jumped out and ran into the house. A low whistle, was accented by arched brows and a prayer for his wife.

Tonight, Newly took his time putting away the buggy and untacking the horse. Not that he was dreading the coming storm. On the contrary, a loving smile warmed his lips, as he envisioned the typical scenario. She would rant and pace and cast threats and aspirations on the rather pale woman from New York. Meanwhile, he would wait patiently, offering soothing words when the opportunity allowed. Finally, she would settle down in his arms, wanting to make love to him for always being so understanding.

Strangely enough, he did not consider this behavior a fault. Newly loved her passion, her zest for life, for new experiences and mostly, her vehement devotion to those she loved. It was this last part that was causing him concern tonight.

Granted, Calleigh was upset over Phoebe's comment, but her real concern lay with Poppy. Newly couldn't ignore the fact that his wife was taking all the rounds and even helping out at the clinic. He feared that something was wrong with the old physician. And it must be something serious, if Calleigh wouldn't share her fears with her husband.

He trudged lovingly up the stairs and took a deep breath before opening the bedroom door.

Newly stood in the threshold of the open door, his hand still on the handle, as he tried to comprehend the vision in front of him. This was not what he was expecting. Calleigh sat on the edge of the bed—crying.

"Calleigh?" Newly rushed into the room, quickly taking a seat beside her and pulling her into his arms. "Baby what's the matter?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as the tears flowed hard and heavy.

Newly rocked her gently, from side-to-side. Her personality was so irrepressible and boisterous, that he sometimes forgot how tiny she was. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

She sniffled back a series of tiny gasps. "I love you, Newly O'Brian."

"I know you do, sweetheart." He brushed the wayward curls from her cheek and forehead. "This is more than just being upset with Phoebe Cannon, isn't it?"

"Poppy's sick." She blurted out in a fresh stream of tears. "I don't know how to help him."

Nothing else was said for a long while. Newly held her while she cried, allowing her to release some of the pain. Finally, she was calm enough to relay the events of the past week and all the tests and exams they had performed. "Kitty brought up the possibility of an allergic reaction."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Poppy is already feeling incompetent. Especially after that mix-up with Kitty. Now, he says he should be put out to pasture, that he can't be trusted. That's why I'm making him work at the clinic in town. He can't just give up, Newly. I know I should have told you; I just didn't want anyone to know." Calleigh's blue eyes rose slowly to meet his.

 _Except Kitty_ , he thought. "It's okay. I know you two can't keep secrets from each other. Why do you sound so defeated? An allergic reaction is possible, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's just that there are so many things that could cause it. I don't know where to start." The bubbly spirit had been dampened. "What if that's not the answer either?"

"But what if it is?" Newly turned her around, forcing her to face him. "Tomorrow…you and I will start to work on this theory. You'll be much more optimistic when you're not quite so drunk, or angry, at a certain visiting woman."

"Maybe a little drunk." She conceded with a smile. "You know, Phoebe Cannon didn't say those things about Kitty because she doesn't like her. She said it to make me mad, because she doesn't like me." Calleigh accepted the kerchief Newly had handed her. "She watches me all the time. I can feel those pale, pathetic eyes on me."

"Why would she not like you?" His wife had thrown a twist in the works and Newly wasn't sure how to respond.

Calleigh wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "Phoebe Cannon is so jealous of you, she is about to explode."

"Me?" Newly was truly lost at this point. "Are you trying to tell me Phoebe has a thing for me?"

Finally, the infamous grin reappeared. She leaned in, kissing his cheek. "Not _you_ , exactly. She's jealous of the way you treat me. Darcy is oblivious to her. You…are a doting husband."

Newly smiled, inviting her to bask in his compassionate brown eyes. "How about we get into bed and you let me _dote_ on you some more?"

 **===()()()===**

Calleigh snuggled closer into Newly's strong arms, which was her favorite place. He spooned himself around her and kissed her temple. "Feeling better?"

"Uh-huh. I always feel better after we make love." She giggled softly, "I still feel a little woozy. It's kind of fun. No wonder Louie likes it so much. Newly, why do you put up with all the craziness?"

"Because, I want to be with someone that loves me, as much as I love her. It was just the luck of the draw that she happened to be crazy. Are you still angry with Phoebe?"

Calleigh mustered up a weary sigh. "No, but I really don't think I like her. I _know_ I don't like him. I'll be glad when they move on."

"Why are they hanging around, anyway?"

"I don't really know. Darcy is…" a giant yawn interrupted her words. "…fascinated with Poppy."

"Do you think maybe he could help?"

Calleigh yawned again and snuggled in closer. "Maybe Poppy is allergic to him."

 **DodgeHousDodgeHouseDodgeHouse**

Darcy leaned back against the walnut headboard, weaving his fingers together behind his head. He kicked at his shoes, knocking them to the floor. Uttering a relaxing breath, he wiggled his linen-clad toes. His satisfied smile was definitely compliments of too many shots of Makers Mark. It was rare that the proper physician imbibed in alcohol, but this was a special occasion.

Finally visiting the spot where his revered uncle was shot down, brought him that much closer to his ultimate goal. It was a twisted sort of celebration. "It's a nicer bar than I had always imagined." Darcy's words were met with silence. He glanced back toward the window overlooking the street. Phoebe stood, silently staring out into the darkness. "Phoebe? Did you hear me? Phoebe!"

She turned quickly, as if startled from a dream. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

The bourbon spawned an uncharacteristic spurt of laughter. "Tonight was wonderful. We are so close to the end. Aren't you excited?"

"Of course." She wondered if it would be possible to convince him to make an adjustment to his plan while he was in this inebriated state. Phoebe stared at her husband, so lost in his own joy he barely knew she was in the room.

These past few years, she had been able to convince herself that once Darcy finally secured his revenge, he could release the hate and be free to love her; and the truth was, the closer he came to reaching his goal, the more enthusiastic a lover he became. Sadly, _enthusiastic_ was not the same as _passionate_.

She wandered back to the window. Room Twelve, did have an excellent view of Front Street. From here, she could see a couple of cowboys staggering out of the Long Branch. The taller of the two offered a hand to steady his friend, which would have been funny—since both were weaving, wobbling and tripping over their own feet—but Phoebe was not in a mood to appreciate the humor.

For more than a week now, Phoebe had been forced to witness the relationship between Calleigh O'Brian and her husband. At first, she found the couple fascinating. She was even hopeful, that one day she could share a similar marriage with Darcy. But that was not going to happen. Fascination had turned to envy and envy to hate. The way Newly hung on Calleigh's every word. His constantly looking at her, as though she were the most precious thing on earth. Most of all, Phoebe could not forget listening to them making love that night at the inn: the most beautiful, erotic sounds, each striving to please the other. The hapless young wife knew that she would never experience such passion.

However, Phoebe did know what Darcy was capable of. Why shouldn't she use his particular skills for something she wanted for a change? Once again, she walked back over to the bed. She sat down on the edge and smiled at the tipsy young man. "Darcy, I've been thinking. If you really want to hurt Dr. Adams the way he hurt you, there is another way."

Hazel eyes peered from under a pair of long, thick lashes."There is?" Even in his impaired state, she had managed to arouse his curiosity. He released his hands from behind his head and pulled himself up higher on the bed. "What would that be?"

"He took someone from you, someone that you loved very much." She paused just long enough for him to grasp her words. "What if you took someone he loved? He loves his granddaughter just like you loved your uncle."

"His granddaughter..." Darcy struggled to regain some sobriety in order to ponder this idea.

"It would destroy him completely, if he thought he was responsible for her death." Phoebe could feel her heart pound against her ribs. For the first time, she understood how exhilarating it was to play God. This must be what it was like for Darcy. Her lungs refused to take in a single breath, as she watched him mull this suggestion over in his mind.

The smile began gradually, but kept growing until it dominated his face. "Phoebe, you are wonderful. I should have thought of that myself. It would be even better than killing him." It would have been an opportune time to kiss his wife, but once again, he was too engrossed in his new plan.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 - Poor Gert

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Poor Gert**

Matt stood just outside the telegraph office with the yellow sheet of paper in his hand. It wasn't the good news he had hoped for, but it was interesting, that was for sure.

"What do you have there?" The diminutive redhead popped up behind her dad.

"It's a telegram."

Calleigh wrinkled her nose in a childish grimace. "Aren't you the comedian. What's in it?"

Could you give me a chance to read it?" Matt shook the paper to show his own irritation. "It's from-"

"Barlow!" Calleigh stepped around beside her dad, stretching up on her toes for a closer look at the telegram. "Are they all right?"

"They're fine." Matt surrendered the telegram to the greedy little hands.

"You're having him investigate Darcy Cannon? Really?" She glanced up, only for a second, as her curiosity outweighed her surprise. "It says he's hitting a brick wall, but there is definitely something hidden."

Matt tucked his thumbs in the pockets of his vest. "I know. I did read it, before you so rudely commandeered it." Instead of an apology, he was suddenly bombarded with questions.

"Why are you checking him out? There's no law against being an arrogant ass. Is there? What do you think he did? Is he-"

"CALLEIGH!" He knew that raising his voice was the only way to get her attention. Matt looked down at his daughter, surprised at how much she looked like Hadley when she was reprimanded. "I don't know what he did, that's why I asked Barlow to look into it."

The spirited redhead settled back on her heels. "Well, you must have suspected something." She turned, following his lead as he headed back to the jail.

"He just seemed too preoccupied with Doc. Kitty says it's just admiration, but he's got a look in his eyes. Something I've seen before. Let's not say anything to anyone, because it's just a hunch."

"Well, I don't like him, that's for sure, but I never thought he might be hiding something. I won't say anything, but you will tell me if Barlow finds something?" Another voice, calling to Calleigh, intercepted his answer.

"Little Doc. Marshal." Cater Rollins pulled his rickety wagon up alongside the marshal and his daughter. "I think you both need to come with me, out to Gert Prosper's place."

"What is it, Cater?"

"She's dead." Cater appeared shocked by the discovery.

A puzzled look bounced between Matt and his daughter. "That's a shame, but she's been sick for a long time."

"Yeah, I know that, Marshal…" Cater pushed his hat further back on his head. "…but, it don't look natural to me."

Calleigh glanced up at her dad. "I'll go get the horses."

 **AdamsO'BrianClinicAdamsO'BrianClinic**

Darcy whistled a light little tune, as he walked up Front Street toward the clinic. Normally, Doc Adams was a rock-solid, self-assured man. But these days, his insecurities were overriding his natural instinct. The younger physician was relying on this self-doubt, to worm his way into the old man's confidence. Without Calleigh's knowledge, Doc had actually come to rely upon Cannon's help in the clinic.

The whistling stopped as he entered the office. "Morning, Doc. How are you feeling today?"

He didn't need an answer; he could see the old man deteriorating right in front of him. Darcy also knew that Calleigh was going crazy with tests and telegrams to every specialist within two hundred miles, to no avail.

"I stopped by the Prairie Rose and got a couple of sweet rolls and some coffee." He cleared a space on the small table and set out the breakfast.

"Thank you, Darcy but I'm…just not hungry." Doc felt his stomach roll over at the sight of the food.

"At least drink the coffee. You need the pick-me-up." Darcy was ecstatic when he saw the feeble hand shake, as it tried to retrieve the cup. The marinated toothpicks had worked out better than he had hoped, but they weren't strong enough to maintain the symptoms. With Calleigh gone on rounds all the time, Darcy was close enough to spike the man's coffee, almost daily. Between the drugs and the disparaging comments of his nemesis, Doc was failing fast.

 **GertProsperGertProsperGertProsper**

Matt stood back, while Calleigh checked the old woman's body. It was hard to tell if she had fallen out of the bed, or simply passed out on the floor. "Cater was right, wasn't he? I don't have to be a doctor to see that's not just a heart attack."

Calleigh respectfully touched Gert's face, taking note of the yellow skin and the vomit, crusting around the corner of her mouth. She leaned in closer, detecting an odor. "No, it wasn't a heart attack."

"Calleigh? What is it?" Matt wasn't mistaken when he thought he saw fear in his daughter's eyes. "Is it something contagious?"

"No, it's not contagious." Calleigh rose to her feet. Skillful fingers touched along the various bottles on the bedside table, searching for one in particular. She pulled the tiny cork from the glass and dabbed a tiny bit on the tip of her finger. Calleigh slumped down, as if a thousand pound weight were dropped onto her slender shoulders.

"Calleigh! What is going on?" Matt's tone was sharper than he had intended, as he could sense his daughter's fear.

She handed him the bottle with an explanation. "This isn't an opiate. It's arsenic."

"Poisoned? Gert was poisoned?" Matt took the small vial and waved it under his nose. "I don't smell anything. Are you sure?"

"There is no smell and no taste, but if it were an opiate, it would have a kind of sweet taste." Calleigh stared at her dad, knowing it was time to let him in on the family secret. "Poppy prescribed this for her. Well, not this… but somehow, this is what he sent home with her."

Matt studied the bottle in his hand, as his mind began to put all the pieces into place. "This is somehow connected to what happened to Kitty. I knew something was going on between you and Doc. You've been running yourself ragged, trying to cover the whole county. How sick is he?"

Calleigh took a blanket from the bed and covered the old friend. "I don't know. I can't find anything wrong with him, but he's withering away before my eyes. I know that a man doesn't deteriorate this quickly. We can't tell him about Gert, until we know what happened. Matt, this will destroy him, if he thinks he killed her. He'll just give up. Please, I need more time."

"Wha...we can't..." Images of the man that had assumed the role of a father in his life, flashed into Matt's head, leaving him no choice but to agree. "How do you want to handle it?" he conceded.

"For now, Gert Prosner died of a heart attack. I can throw some big medical words at Cater and he'll believe it."

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13 - Baby Girl

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **Baby Girl**

"Isn't Cooper going with you?" Kitty tickled the little girl's belly, causing her to giggle and tighten her grip around Poppy's neck.

"He's with Festus and besides I'm not going to fish." Doc shifted Hadley to a more comfortable position on his hip. "Tia is putting together a snack for us and a bag of day-old bread. Then we're going to Moskin's Pond to feed the ducks. Isn't that right? The old man turned to his little companion to confirm.

Red curls bounced, as her head bobbed up and down. "Poppy got food for ducks… and me. Wanna come wif us, momma?"

Doc appeared almost fearful, as he waited for Kitty to answer. He no longer trusted his own judgment and he wondered if his family felt the same. Hopefully, he was still competent enough to feed some ducks.

The apprehension in those old gray eyes did not go unnoticed by Kitty. She laid a loving hand to his forearm. Right now, she felt the best place for her to be, was with the Cannons. With Calleigh and Newly immersed in finding a solution to Doc's illness, Matt suggested she keep a close watch on the visitors, until he heard back from Barlow.

"I can't right now, baby girl, but you and Poppy have a good time." She directed the child's attention to the lady at the table. "Do you remember Mrs. Cannon?"

"In a contradictory gesture, her head bobbed up and down, but her answer was, "Nope." Patience was not a developed trait for the little Dillon either. "C'mon Poppy. Go feed da ducks!"

"Well hold on! We have to wait for Tia to bring us the food and bread."

"You're just a silly girl." Before Kitty could take her daughter for a kiss, Darcy had returned to the table.

"I was told to deliver this to you, Dr. Adams." Darcy held out the brown paper bag. "The waitress said you were taking this little lady to feed some ducks." He flashed a smile of perfect white teeth, as he pinched the rosy cheek of the toddler. "She also said for you not to get excited, because there was coffee in that flask, not whiskey." His smile ushered in a laugh. "You two have a nice afternoon."

Doc left with Hadley, but instead of returning to his seat, Darcy began to beg off of the lunch date. He reminded his wife of an errand he had to run and agreed to meet them both later. His departure was so quick and unexpected; Kitty didn't have a chance, or a reason, to stop him. Phoebe didn't appear to be concerned by his actions, nor did she offer any explanation.

"You were telling me about building the Prairie Rose. Was Dodge excited at the prospect of a fancy restaurant?"

Kitty was quiet for a moment, trying to decide if she should stay with Phoebe, or go tell Matt that the young man had taken off so abruptly. By the time she could get to the jail, it would probably be too late, so she opted to stay with this half of the Cannons. "I think they were excited. People had been complaining about Delmonico's for years. If this town was going to grow, it needed some new businesses."

"That's…uh…very true." Phoebe words were cut short, when she noticed a familiar face, standing across the street in front of the jail. Vince Morgan? What was he doing in Dodge City? Had he been talking to the marshal? She had to find Darcy, to warn him. This man could ruin all of their plans.

"Phoebe, are you all right?" Kitty was confused by the woman's sudden lapse into silence. She turned; looking out the window in search of whatever had captured the young woman's attention. "Did you see something out there?"

"Uh, no, I just remembered I promised Darcy I would go by the mercantile and pick up some cigars for him." She tried not to act as nervous as she felt, but she wasn't successful.

Kitty watched Phoebe hurry out of the restaurant. First, he leaves on the spur of the moment and now Phoebe goes running out. "They truly are a strange couple." Kitty murmured, as she gathered her things and headed over to the jail.

 **CalleighNewlyCalleighNewlyCalleighNewly**

Calleigh fell back against the cushions on the window seat in Doc's room. "This is ridiculous. We have searched everything in this room. There is nothing that could be causing him to act this way."

Newly closed the drawer to the older man's desk and walked over to his wife. "We need a break. Let's go get a cup of coffee and take a breather."

She pulled her arm away when he tried to guide her to the kitchen. "NO. I don't want coffee. I don't want some stupid platitude of how things will work out. I want…I want…" She tried to hide behind the anger and shouting, but in the end, Calleigh surrendered to the tears.

Newly took her in his arms, holding her quietly while she cried. "The truth is, baby; I don't have any answers for you. If it helps to scream, then go ahead. I'll even join you, if you want me to."

The thought of Newly raising his voice caused her to smile. She managed a bittersweet smile as she leaned back enough to look up at him. "Is the coffee fresh?"

Ignoring the question, Newly kissed her on the forehead and turned her around toward the kitchen. "You sit down; I'll get it for you."

Calleigh drug her weary body into one of the chairs. "I swear, this has been one of the longest weeks of my life. Nothing has gone right since we got home. Poppy's sick. That annoying couple won't go away. Poor Gert died." She reached out to take the cup that her husband sat in front of her. As she blew on the steaming liquid, Calleigh noticed the strange expression on Newly's face. "What?"

"This _has_ been a bad week."

"I know. I just said that."

Newly gave his head a quick shake. "No, think about what you just said. And what you said the other night."

Calleigh frowned. "What did I say?"

He pulled his chair up closer to the table. "Doc didn't get sick, until Darcy Cannon came to town. Calleigh, I think he's behind this somehow. Try to remember everything that has transpired between Darcy and Doc."

"I know he's been sneaking up to the clinic while I'm on rounds. But Poppy got sick before he started doing that." She toyed with the handle on her cup. "I asked Poppy if he left Darcy alone in his room and he didn't remember, but-"

"Wait. Phoebe got those toothpicks for Cooper. They were made special, all the way from New York, but… how could she have gotten them so quickly?"

"I don't know. I really didn't pay much attention." She began to blink faster and with each, the sparkle returned to her eyes. "Come on, I saw that little pouch on his desk. He finally ran out of toothpicks."

With the redhead leading the way, the two returned to the old physician's bedroom. Calleigh snatched up the silk pouch and turned it inside out. She smelled the traces of powder but the peppermint dominated the scent. The taste was more revealing. "I can taste the peppermint, but I can also detect a salty, metallic taste." With eyes wide open and clear with understanding, she looked up at her husband. "I think I know what's causing his symptoms; but why? Why would this stranger want to harm Poppy?"

"I don't know." Newly jumped to his feet, pulling Calleigh up with him. "You said your dad was checking him out. I think we need to tell him what you discovered."

"What WE discovered." She said as they left the room. "You were the one to figure it out."

 **Moskin'sPondMoskin'sPondMoskin'sPond**.

Doc pulled the buggy up under the spreading canopy of the mature, white oak. He dropped the carriage weight to the ground and lifted Hadley from the wagon. Her feet had scarcely touched the dirt, before she was heading for the water. Doc grabbed a handful of green smock and pulled her back. "You wait for Poppy. Let me get the blanket spread out and we'll see what Tia put in the bag."

"Okay, Poppy. I wait." Hadley stood—with tiny hands clasped to her chest and short, chubby legs bouncing anxiously—as she watched him spread out the red and black wool blanket. "Now?"

"No not yet. Just sit down for a minute." He pointed to the space beside him and reached into the sack. "Look what she put in here for you." Doc unwrapped the cloth to reveal a jelly sandwich. "I think its grape. Your favorite."

"Gwape _is_ my favowite!" She clapped her hands with excitement. " What else in thea, Poppy?"

Doc fished around in the sack, pretty sure he knew what she was hoping for. Wrapping his fingers around the glass jar, he pulled it slowly out of the brown paper, bag until the bright colors began to emerge.

"Jeebees! Jeebees!" Hadley reached for the container of red, yellow and green candies, but Doc held it out of reach.

"You eat that sandwich and let Poppy drink his coffee. Then you can have the candy and we'll walk down and feed the ducks."

She looked at the water…at the jellybeans…and at the sandwich. "Okay." Hadley scooted up close to her Poppy and took the first bite of the sandwich. Grape jelly oozed down her chin and a quick swipe with her free hand, smeared it across her face before Doc could wipe it off.

He grinned at his little granddaughter. "Looks like we're going to have to borrow some water from the ducks, to wash your face."

Doc finished off his coffee and leaned back against the tree. The breeze was perfect, just gentle enough to caress and cool enough to be comfortable. He had no way of knowing that it was the drug that Darcy had slipped into his coffee, that was slowly putting him to sleep. The flask fell from his hand, as he fell back in a dizzy fog.

"Poppy?" Hadley pushed at her grandpa, but he simply grunted and let his head slump to one side. "You seep Poppy?" She pulled at his eyelid and stared at the old, gray eyes. "Okay, you seep. I go feed da ducks."

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Darcy managed to get close enough to watch his prey. Not close enough to hear them, but he could see the old man drinking the spiked flask. It didn't take long at all before he slumped over onto the ground. He watched the little girl try to wake him and then head down toward the pond.

This was more than he'd hoped for. Phoebe was right—this was perfect. If the child were to die because of the old man's carelessness, Adams would be ruined. No longer would he be the esteemed physician, adored by all of Dodge City. Galen Adams would be known as the old fool, that slept while his granddaughter drowned.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Hadley wandered down to the pond with the sack of bread Tia had sent. She watched the white, fluffy water bird, skimming along the top of the water, with four little ones trailing behind. "Looka, babies. See Poppy." She looked back at the sleeping man and then edged closer to the water. Clumsy, tiny fingers reached into the sack, grabbing a handful of broken bread. Even though she put forth a great effort, the tossed crumbs barely made it into the water.

"Hewa, momma duck. Des for you babies." Hadley was unconcerned that the tops of her shoes were covered with water, as she tossed another handful of breadcrumbs. Once again, the bread didn't fly as she intended. When she looked down, she could see the bulk of the food stuck to her jelly stained fingers. "I dewty. I need do wash da sticky off."

The edge of the pond was muddy and she tried to keep her footing, as she walked toward the water to wash her hands and face. Little feet were unable to stand their ground and the toddler lost her balance, falling head first into the pond.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14 - Best Laid Plans

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Best Laid Plans**

Darcy was so excited, he took the stairs—two at a time. "Phoebe, wait til I tell…you." His words trailed off, as he realized the room was empty. "Humph. Where the heck is she?" With a shrug, he took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat tree. The image of the little Dillon girl falling into the water, played over and over in his mind. A gleeful smile erupted, as he imagined the horror the old man would feel, when he realized what had happened. And the marshal and his wife…! They would be devastated, maybe even angry enough to physically harm the old man. The images were so strong, so real, that he failed to hear Phoebe enter the room.

"Darcy, I have to tell you-"

"Oh, Phoebe, it was wonderful!" His words were accompanied by hands, waving about with excitement. "You should have seen it!"

"Darcy, listen to me."

The handsome young man pulled her by the arms into a dance of joy. "No, first I have to tell you what happened. It's done. His precious granddaughter is dead. Drowned, while he sat under a tree, too drugged to move."

Phoebe pulled out of his embrace. "What? You drowned Calleigh?"

"Calleigh?" Darcy sounded almost annoyed at his wife, that she couldn't keep up with his story. "No, not Calleigh. His granddaughter."

"Calleigh **IS** his granddaughter, Darcy." Fear surged through Phoebe's body, causing her heart to race. How could he have misunderstood? He had to realize that killing a child was not going to be something that would just go away. With Vince Morgan in town, Dillon would surely discover the truth and they would crucify her beautiful husband.

"The little one. Why would I kill Calleigh? Letting the child die while under his care will destroy him. The whole town will turn against him and probably his family as well." Darcy chalked up his wife's silence to excitement. "It's perfect. I wish you could have been there."

"Are you sure she's dead?"

"Well, I watched her leaning over the edge of the water as I rode away, so I'm pretty sure she fell in. She was wobbling all over the place. You know how clumsy kids are." He flopped down on the bed, as the adrenaline began to ebb away. "Wow, I'm exhausted. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing. It's not important now." Phoebe smiled at the man she adored. The damage was done, it was time for her to do the clean up, as usual. "I am going to go get us a bottle of wine to celebrate. You have waited so long for this victory." She kissed him on the cheek, before leaving the room. "I'll be right back."

 **VinceMorganVinceMorganVinceMorgan**

Vince never thought it possible for his bony, thin legs to reach the speed needed to get him to the pond in time.

He had kept a low profile when he arrived in Dodge. At first, he was going to contact the marshal, but he didn't have any concrete evidence against Darcy Cannon. Everything he had dug up was circumstantial. Still, he felt it was worth his time to tail the slippery young doctor.

Festus Haggen was probably the best tracker in the world, but Vince Morgan could equal the hill man when it came to shadowing someone. The gangly, middle-aged man could virtually blend right into the surroundings. When he watched Darcy follow the old doctor—first out of the restaurant and then out of town—Vince knew something was up.

Settling into a patch of tall prairie grass, the investigator had a bird's eye view of both the predator and his prey. Vince watched the old man spread out the blanket and settle himself and the toddler down for a bit of lunch. He was close enough to hear the doctor and the little girl. Despite his professionalism, the tiny redhead's chattering was able to coax a smile onto the normally impassive face.

Vince's pale-blue eyes flashed back and forth, unable to anticipate Cannon's intention. It wasn't until he noticed the old man becoming dazed after drinking something from a flask, that a clear picture began to form. After the research he had previously done for Cannon, it was doubtful that Dr. Adams would be drinking liquor while the child was in his charge. Vince shook his head in response to his own summation. Cannon had slipped something into that container.

Much to the investigators shock, Cannon suddenly shot up out of his hiding place. With a vicious grin, his head bobbed back and forth, much like one of those hideous clowns that lurked in a child's jack-in-the-box. It was at that moment, that Vince realized what had inspired the young man to risk being seen.

The old doctor had slumped over and the toddler was heading down to the pond—alone. Vince watched Adams struggling to go after the girl. He watched him rise to his feet, only to fall back again. Desperation forced him to crawl down the bank, dragging himself toward the child. It took a moment for Vince to process the horror that was unfolding in front of him. Cannon had already ridden away and was no longer an issue, as the wiry detective bolted from his own hiding place.

He saw the girl lose her balance and fall head first into the water. Seconds went by before the weathered old hands of the physician reached into the murky water jerking the choking baby into his arms.

Vince dropped to his knees beside the soaking wet child and terrified man. " , she's all right. Doctor." Vince grabbed the man by the shoulder. "Doctor you need to let go of her. DR. ADAMS!" Doc clutched the crying child to his chest, unaware that he was squeezing the breath out of her. "Sir, she can't breathe!"

Nothing Vince said was penetrating the terror in Doc's mind. It was Hadley's frightened voice, gasping for air and calling for her Poppy, that brought him back to reality. He eased his grip and stared down at the bedraggled, wet child. Doc brushed the muddy red curls from her face and covered her with kisses. "Are you okay, baby girl?"

Hadley coughed again and spewed out a mouthful of nasty water. The freckles across her nose pulled together in a tiny grimace. "Yuchy, Poppy."

Relief passed between the two men and both gave a silent word of prayer for the miracle they had just witnessed. Vince was the first to break the silence with a gentle hand to Adams' shoulder. "Can you stand?"

Doc shook his head. "I don't think so. Not yet, anyway, I'm still pretty weak." Hadley pressed her face into her Poppy's chest. She had stopped crying, but was still too frightened to pull away; not that he would have let her go. "There was something in that coffee."

"I figured that," Vince confirmed. "Let me help you back over to your blanket. I really thought you were down for the count."

Doc held the baby to his chest, as her tiny arms wrapped tight around his neck. The stranger slowly walked them both back to the shade tree. "I noticed it had a funny taste. I had swallowed enough to make me dizzy, but not to pass out." He settled down on the ground, resting back against the tree. Doc felt the need to kiss the wet mass of curls under his chin again. "I tried to call out to her, but I just couldn't. If you will go over to my wagon, you'll find some clean rags under the seat."

Vince quickly rose to his feet. "I have a canteen. I'll get that too."

Hadley watched the stranger walk away. She pulled back enough to look up at her Poppy. "You afwaid?"

Doc smiled and kissed the girl again. "Not anymore, baby girl." He reached up, taking a clean cloth to wipe her dirty face. "Thank you…uh…I didn't get your name." Doc paused for a moment and stared at the man taking a seat beside him. "How did you know my name?"

Vince handed Doc the blanket to wrap around the girl. "My name is Vince Morgan. I'm a private detective. Darcy Cannon hired me to check out Matthew Dillon. He suspected that Dillon was his biological father."

Doc's eyes flew open as if he had been struck. "Father!"

Vince chuckled at the outrage coloring the old man's face. "That…that…no good…!. No, he is **not** Matt Dillon's son. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Why he's-"

"Dr. Adams." Vince chuckled, as he laid a calming hand to the older man's forearm. "I found nothing to corroborate his suspicions. He actually seemed more interested in you, than the Dillons. I think he used that story as a smoke screen, so I wouldn't know that it was really you he was interested in. You are such an integral part of the Dillon family. I'm afraid I gave him all the information he wanted, or needed."

The ordeal had taken its toll on the toddler. Hadley had fallen asleep and was safely nestled in the blanket, in her Poppy's arms. Doc pressed a kiss to her forehead, then looked up at the stranger. "What brought you out here today?"

"The world of a private detective—a good one," he added with a touch of pride, "—has contacts everywhere and hears everything. I got suspicious when it came to my attention that a Boston lawyer, by the name of Madsen, was making inquiries into Cannon's past. I knew something was wrong with that man, so I started my own investigation. I think we need to get back to town and talk to the marshal. What I have to say concerns your whole family."

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15 - Answers

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **Answers**

Kitty finished preparing a fresh pot of coffee, as she relayed the strange behavior of both the Cannons at lunch. "You were right. Something is definitely off with those two. I'll be glad when they leave town."

"Hmmm, maybe; but I'd like to know more about them. Him, in particular. I got another telegram. This guy is hiding behind his wife's money, but Barlow can't get anyone to talk. I just can't figure out what he wants from us."

"I think we can answer that." Calleigh stepped into the jail, with Newly trailing right behind her. "Darcy has been drugging Poppy." She flashed a proud glance at the handsome face beside her. "Newly realized that Doc's sickness started when the Cannons got here. When I checked that little silk pouch that carried his toothpicks, it had traces of lithium, which would account for the side effects. I suspect Darcy has been dosing him even more, now that he's spending time at the clinic." A single eyebrow lifted, signifying her annoyance. "I know he's been sneaking up there while I've been on rounds."

Kitty let her eyes wander from one concerned face to the next. "But, why? What did Doc ever do to him?"

Calleigh walked over to the stove to help herself to a cup of coffee. "Maybe it's one of us, and he's using Poppy to get to us. Matt, could this be someone from your past?"

"I suppose it could be. I don't remember anyone named Cannon, but I didn't always get a name. Pour me a cup of that, will you?"

Calleigh handed him the cup she had poured for herself and retrieved another one. "I don't like not knowing where they are. We really need to keep track of both of them. I don't think Phoebe is dangerous, but still."

Newly stared out the window of the jail, casually at first, but then something brought him to attention. As the buggy drew closer, he could see the disheveled state of the old man and little girl. "Oh, my God." His outcry was brief and faint, but enough to alert the others that something was terribly wrong.

Vince Morgan had barely pulled the buggy to a complete stop, when a pair of strong hands reached past him, snatching up the sleeping baby. Matt held her only briefly, but long enough to assure himself that she was okay, before passing her into the eager hands of her mother. Kitty watched Calleigh check the baby's vitals. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath, until the young physician gave her a smile and a nod.

"She's just exhausted, but under all that mud, she's all right." Doc was still weak from the ordeal, but with Newly's help, he climbed down out of the buggy.

The deputy ushered the older man into the jail and settled him in the chair by the desk.

"Can I get you a drink, or coffee, or something?"

"Coffee would be good, Newly. Thanks."

Matt watched his wife hoist the child higher on her shoulder. He walked across the little office, coming up behind Kitty, and leaned down to kiss the sleeping toddler. "Are you all right?" He whispered to his wife, as he slipped his arms around her waist. Kitty looked up, their eyes met and without a word she had answered his question.

Matt let his gaze settle on Darcy Cannon's prey. "Doc, what happened? Did she get away from you?" Matt was all too familiar with the speed those chubby little legs could travel.

He tried to answer, but it was difficult with Calleigh poking and prodding everywhere. "It was a bit more complicated than that."

Calleigh interrupted him again. "Poppy, look toward the window." She held his chin in her hand, giving his eyes a close examination. "Darcy Cannon has been drugging you."

"Yeah, I know." Even though he was surrounded by people that loved him, he chose to look at the one stranger in the room. "Vince, maybe you should tell them."

With a brief smile to the older man, Vince emerged from the corner of the room. He knew that within the next few minutes, those curious eyes watching him would turn to anger—or maybe worse. "My name is Vince Morgan. I'm a private detective that was hired by Darcy Cannon."

Stunned silence weaved its way through the small group. Eyes darted from one curious face to the other, finally settling back on the visitor.

 _"_ About ten years ago, there was a shooting here in Dodge, at the Long Branch. A man named, Trip Singer shot you in the back, Marshal Dillon and then shot your wife."

Kitty leaned back into her husband, as his hands tightened around her waist. Both remembered that night very clearly. Matt was the one to ask. "How is he connected to Singer?"

"He was Singer's only nephew. After his uncle died, he went to live with his mother's sister in New York and he took her name. She was killed in a freak accident, leaving a small inheritance to the boy." Vince paused. "Even though I have no proof, I'm pretty sure that Clarinda Cannon didn't _accidently_ fall down those steps."

"Okay, this is beginning to make sense; but why is he after Doc?" Matt's anger made room for a touch of curiosity. "I'm the one that took Singer's brother to be hung. Why am I not his target?"

"The boy loved his dad, but he worshipped his uncle. They were two sick minds that formed a twisted bond."

"And I let that uncle die." Doc held onto Calleigh's hand, as she pulled her chair closer to him. "I had to choose, between him and Kitty. Cannon says I played God." His gaze wandered back to the woman he loved. To the woman he thought of as a daughter. "Maybe I did, but that's what you do when your child is in danger."

Kitty was careful not to wake Hadley, as she left the security of Matt's arms and walked over to Doc. She leaned down to kiss the weary man. "I love you, too," she whispered.

Calleigh was becoming impatient. "I still don't understand what this has to do with the accident today."

"Just calm down, little lady." Doc squeezed her hand. "Before you can understand today, you need to know more about Darcy Cannon—and this is the man that can give you that information." Doc nodded to Vince, once again giving him the floor.

"I can't say I liked , but he was a paying client. Marshal Dillon, he hired me to find out if he was your biological son." Vince expected the shocked looks, so he proceeded quickly with his tale. "But like I told Dr. Adams, I think that was a smokescreen. He didn't seem at all disappointed when I couldn't find any corroborating evidence. I figured that was the end of my association with him, until I got word that there was a lawyer in Boston, checking up on Cannon."

"Barlow Madsen."

"That's right, sir. I guess you're the one that contacted him."

"Yeah." Matt's features had grown into a wary scowl. "It was just a hunch, but something about that guy felt off."

"Well, you were right. Darcy Cannon has been having _accidents_ for years. There were three mysterious deaths at the hospital he worked at in Richmond and two more in Boston. Most of the time, it was circumstantial and the law couldn't touch him. Occasionally, he slips up, but the problem is, Mrs. Cannon is a very wealthy woman. She manages to silence any witness with money."

Kitty had resumed her place next to Matt. She felt his body grow tense and once again, his hands tightened around her waist as he spoke. "What just happened to my daughter and Doc, wasn't an accident. Was it? I mean, Darcy did this on purpose."

Vince glanced at the old physician, quickly, before answering. "In a roundabout way, yes. He did drug the coffee, but that's as far as his involvement went. It was Cannon's good fortune that Dr. Adams was taking his granddaughter out to the pond."

Doc knew the time was going to come when he would have to tell them that it was under his watch, the girl fell into the water. This seemed like as good a time as any. "Vince, I need to tell this part. Darcy did drug the coffee and it did come close to knocking me out. I got dizzy and couldn't get up. Hadley took off toward the pond. I got to her, just as she tumbled into the muddy water. I'm sorry. I feel like I let you all down."

Vince watched this family close in around the weary man. All of them, instantly offering words of love, saying anything necessary to absolve him of any wrongdoing. They truly were a loving family.

"I was watching from the top of the hill. I saw Cannon ride off as the little girl wandered to the edge of the water. I started down toward the pond, but Dr. Adams had already rescued the child." Vince was sure the old doctor blamed himself for the accident. The stranger hoped those words would remind the old physician that even in a drugged state, he managed to save the little girl.

Kitty stepped forward, just slightly out of Matt's hands, confronting the man from Philadelphia. "Are you saying he was going to stand there and watch my baby drown?" She clutched the Hadley tighter to her bosom.

Vince simply could not face her probing blue eyes. He looked down at the floor and nervously shuffled his feet. The truth was becoming harder to tell. "Mrs. Dillon…that is exactly what he intended to do."

Several years ago, when the seasoned investigator was working on a case in Montana, he witnessed a mountain lion trying to kill a grizzly cub. Just as the lion was about to thrust its knifelike claws into the small, furry creature, the bloodthirsty roar of the momma bear bellowed. Vince could still see the murderous rage in the momma bear's eyes, seconds before it attacked and ripped the lion apart. A shiver trickled down his spine, as he witnesses the identical look in Kitty Dillon's eyes.

"Matt." Her voice was tight.

A gentle hand moved from her waist to her shoulder. "He won't get away with it, Kitty. I promise you that." Matt focused his attention back to Vince. "Can we prove what he did today?"

"No. He watched from a distance, but there is no law in not going to a person's aid. You can't prove he spiked the coffee. Just like all the other accidents, he was involved in. Either they couldn't be proved, or his wife bought silence from his victim's families."

"Matt, what about Gert? Can we prove she was murdered?" Calleigh saw the curious look in Doc's eyes, but he was too tired to ask any questions.

"Probably not." The marshal's voice was cold, his tone harsh. "But I can pay him a visit and convince him it's in his best interest to leave Dodge—while he can still walk!"

Newly was the first to grab the big man, before he could get out the door. "Matt, let me go with you. I know what you're thinking, but… remember who you are."

Calleigh gave Poppy a kiss and went to the door to join her husband and dad. "I want to come with you. He used _me_ to worm his way into this family."

Matt looked to his wife to sanction Calleigh's request. "Honey?"

Kitty peeked at the baby and then at her family who stood poised by the door. She wanted to go with them. To tear that man limb from limb. To hear him scream for mercy. But her place was with Hadley. "All of you, be careful. He is not worth losing a member of this family over. Just remember that."

Doc managed to get to his feet, steadying his wobbly legs by holding onto the back of the chair. He thought it would be best if he could get Kitty to go back to the ranch. "Vince, would you be willing to help Kitty and me get home?" He nodded toward the baby. "We need to get Hadley to bed."

Vince offered a gracious smile, as he steadied the weary man. "That's an excellent idea. Looks like you could use some rest as well."

Kitty watched her family go in search of the vile miscreant, as she waited for Vince to help Doc up into the buggy.

 **((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))**

Newly could see the marshal's jaw tighten and muscles twitch, as they walked into the lobby of the hotel. The deputy knew how badly he wanted to kill Darcy Cannon, so he could only imagine what Matt was feeling. That was _his_ daughter, _his_ baby girl and that man was willing to stand by and watch her drown.

His eyes strayed for a second, from the marshal, to his daughter. The young redhead looked like Kitty, but she had her father's grit and desire to protect. Newly knew Calleigh's respect was more for her father, than the law, but she would play by the rules—for his sake.

If there had been any way to keep either of them from coming here, Newly would have tried it. But now, all he could do was pray that Kitty's words would keep both Matt and his daughter from doing something they all would regret.

Howie looked up from the counter when he saw the marshal enter the lobby. Before he could offer a greeting, he saw Calleigh and Newly shadowing the big man. The look on their faces caused his breath to hitch in his throat. Matt Dillon's eyes were no longer blue, but black with rage. His jaw was set tight and giant fists hung at his sides. The two faces that followed him were equally frightening. Equally dangerous. Howie shrank back, as the trio walked past him. Heavy footsteps echoed into the empty lobby as they neared the second floor.

Matt stood in front of the door to room twelve. Tension between the three was palpable, as they looked at each other. Newly knew he should do something, but like the others, all he could see was that tiny, helpless girl sinking into that muddy water. His voice was deep and dangerous, like the roar of a lion, when Matt called Darcy's name. He didn't wait for a response, as his giant boot splintered the wooden door from the frame. Disgust vied with rage, as he confronted the villainous young man.

 **"** **It's not my fault! It's not me!"** Darcy Cannon was huddled in the corner of the room, brandishing a bloody knife. His eyes no longer gold, or even brown, they were simply giant, dark pools of terror, against a white background. His face and shirt both smeared with blood **"It was her**. **"** His feral screams continued to pierce the air. **"She tried to kill me!"**

Matt turned in time to see his daughter rush over to the body curled up in a fetal position in the center of the bed. Phoebe moaned in pain, as Calleigh rolled her over. It was impossible to count the number of stab wounds at a glance and equally shocking that the wounded woman was still alive. "Phoebe, what happened?"

The dying woman grabbed at Calleigh's shirt. "Don't…hurt…him," she gasped. "He can't…can't help it."

 **"** **She tried to kill me**." Darcy huddled closer to the wall, terror filled eyes darted about the room. **"Tried to poison me**. **I had to** -"

Matt's boot connected with the side of Darcy's face. "SHUT UP, DARCY!" He kicked the knife aside and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "I'm trying _real_ hard not to kill you!" Another blow sent the arrogant man flying across the room.

"Matt!" Newly shouted, but his concern was not for Darcy Cannon.

The marshal stopped. He glared first at the unconscious man, then back at his deputy. "I know!" Matt jerked the man upright enough to bind his wrists in a pair of metal cuffs.

"Is he…all right?" Phoebe winced in pain, as death was invading her body.

"Why did he do this to you?" Calleigh knew she couldn't save the woman, and wasn't really sure she wanted to.

"I knew...that they would…would hang him." She sucked in a deep breath and squeezed Calleigh's hand. "For killing a child. I couldn't…let that happen. But he recognized…the smell."

There was another sharp cry of pain, as the dying woman struggled for air. Calleigh was confused when a smile crossed Phoebe's lips. "When I…I told him to kill…granddaughter…I meant…you." She pulled on Calleigh's arm, drawing her closer. "I just wanted…a marriage…like yours." There were no more words from Phoebe Cannon, now or ever.

Newly leaned down beside his wife. "Why didn't you tell her that Hadley wasn't dead? She deserved to know she did this for nothing."

"Nothing?" Darcy had staggered to his feet and stared at the bloodied body of his wife. Newly's words had a calming effect on the battered man. "If the girl's not dead, you have to let me go."

Calleigh whirled around as she jumped to her feet. "Is that all you have to say? As disgusting as this woman was, she did everything for you. She destroyed her own life for you!"

Darcy was suddenly struck with a fit of laughter. "She did such a good job that you don't have any proof against me for anything!" He held up his chained hands and shook them at the marshal. "Take these things off of me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Darcy." Matt gave his prisoner a shove toward the door. "You're going to jail and then you're going to hang."

Darcy stumbled against the wall, as he struggled to get his footing. "For what! That kid didn't die and even if she had, you couldn't prove I was involved. Phoebe made sure I was in the clear. You can't prove anything."

"I can prove one thing." Matt watched the gold flecks in the young man's eyes fade in confusion. "You murdered your wife." He looked back to the bed. "And she can't help you out of this one?

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16 -Epilogue

**Flame Series #18: Physician Heal Thy Self**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Epilogue**

Matt paused in the doorway, watching his wife getting the main course ready for dinner. Hays was always a long ride and this time it was certainly worth the effort, but he was still glad to be home. He waited until she had slid the roasting pan back into the oven, before he quietly stepped up behind her.

Just as he was about to lean in to whisper in her ear, she whirled around, sliding into his arms. First came the kiss, then the words. "Even if I hadn't heard you, I sure could have smelled you."

It felt good to laugh again, these last weeks had been so hard on everyone. "It's a new aftershave, called Saddle Sweat. You don't think it'll sell?"

"Well, Festus might buy it, but he would be the only one." She fell back into his arms again for another kiss. "Did you come through town?"

"I did. I wanted to talk to Doc. I thought this was his day at the clinic. Where is he?"

The smile faded from her face, as she tilted her head toward the backyard. "The same place he is every day. Sitting in that wicker chair like an old man. How did it go in Hays?"

Matt wandered to the back door to see for himself. "About as bad as you would expect. You know, I hate having to stay for the hanging, but this time, I thought I wouldn't care. I was wrong. They had to drag him up the stairs crying and screaming."

"You felt sorry for him?" It sounded more like an accusation, than a question.

"No, not sympathy, just amazement that he could value his own life so much, after destroying so many others. There was no remorse, or signs of regret. …Oh…" He stopped suddenly and reached into his pocket, producing a small bottle. "They found this in his things."

Kitty took the glass vial and read the small print on the label. "It says Gert Prosper." Stunned but hopeful, she looked up at Matt. "It's Doc's handwriting."

Matt nodded, "It's the original bottle. Doc was so worried that he killed her. I don't know if Darcy rode out to Gert's place or what, but somehow he switched the bottles. Doc didn't make a mistake."

Kitty handed the bottle back to her husband. "Maybe this will help. He's feeling so useless."

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Matt took a seat in the empty chair beside Doc. "Got something for ya." He handed the small vial to the old physician.

"Humph. So…he did it." Surprisingly enough, he didn't show much enthusiasm for the discovery. "Did they get him hung?"

"They did. Kicking and screaming all the way. Probably the biggest coward I've seen since Dal Creed." Matt paused for a moment, mentally comparing the two. "You know, the odd thing is, Phoebe would have done the same thing Dal's father did if given the chance."

Doc's sigh seemed exceptionally heavy, as he dropped the bottle onto the small table between them. "It's over."

"Is it?"

"Isn't it?"

"If it's over, what are you doing here on a work day? I stopped by the clinic and Calleigh was all by herself."

Doc squirmed around in the whicker chair, annoyed at Matt's interference. "She's a smart girl. She can handle it. It's time I turned it over to her anyway."

Matt readjusted his hat further back on his head. "You just gonna sit here, day-after-day, and do nothing? Just kind of fade away?"

"It's called retirement! And I think I've earned it," he snapped.

"It's called hiding!" Kitty yelled back, in the same tone and volume he had used. "Something bad happened to you, but you are fine now. Calleigh gave you a clean bill of health. All the drugs are out of your system."

"I was just lucky that I didn't kill somebody. Hadley could have-" His breath caught in his throat with the image of the little girl in the water.

"But she didn't. YOU saved her." Kitty knelt down in front of her friend; her father. "Do you think I would leave my children in your care if I didn't trust you?"

Doc jumped up so quickly, he almost knocked Kitty on her butt. "I don't want to discuss this anymore! I'm retiring and that's it. Now, if this isn't my home anymore, just say so and I'll move into Ma Smalley's. And don't hold dinner on my account!"

Matt reached down to help Kitty to her feet, as Doc stomped back into the house.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Calleigh stuck her head into the kitchen, to make sure the coast was clear. "Is he gone?"

Kitty nodded as she turned around. "Cooper drug him up to the pond to show him the ducklings. Of course, he didn't want to go, after what happened the last time they went to feed the ducks. But Hadley threw a fit, and wouldn't stop crying, unless he went." She leaned into Calleigh with a wicked smile. "Tears and redheads get him every time. Cooper knows to keep him as long as possible and to come home the back way."

"He sure was angry last night. Did he ever eat anything?"

"No. When he stormed out of his room, that was the last we heard or saw of him. After he threatened to move into Ma Smalley's, I didn't want to provoke anymore." Kitty offered a helpless shrug. "Did you have any problems?"

Calleigh's grin monopolized her face. "Nope. Two wagons—and Pel Murle and Dangus Reed are coming with two more." Tiny fret lines appeared on her forehead, as she glanced back toward the front of the house. "Will they fit?"

Kitty laughed, as she put her arm around her daughter and headed down the hall. "We'll make em fit!"

 **===()()()===**

For once in his life, Cooper was glad that his little sister was a chatterbox. Hadley kept Poppy so busy, he didn't have time to worry about the pond and actually seemed to enjoy himself after a while.

"Are you ready to go back?" Doc started to take the little girl's hand, but she had other ideas.

"I can't walk any moah, Poppy. Will you cawwy me?" Arms upstretched as usual, never contemplating any answer but, _yes_. Doc leaned down and hoisted the girl onto his chest. She was too tired to walk, but still had enough energy to talk all the way home.

Doc stepped into the kitchen, letting his charge slip to the floor. Kitty had made a fresh pot of coffee that he could smell long before he reached the house. "I could use a cup of that."

"Sure, but Calleigh needs to see you in the study. Sounded pretty important. I'll bring the coffee in."

"If this is more-"

Kitty held up her hands to stop the complaint. "I'm just the messenger."

"Fine!" His grumbling was too low to understand, but she had a pretty good idea of what he was saying. With eyes downcast, he cleared the end of the hall before he heard someone cough. What he saw when he looked up, caused him to stagger back a step. The study, the living room, the foyer and part of the stairs, were all packed with people. They were shoved in so tight, they looked like sardines in a can. "What is this?"

Calleigh worked her way to the front of the crowd. "This is Dodge City, Poppy. And if you won't come to them—they are going to come to you!"

"But, I-"

"But nothing, Doc." Aggie Foster was one of his favorite patients. He had delivered all three of her boys and then saved two of them in separate accidents several years later. "When I think you're too old, I'll stop coming; but until then, you signed on to be the doctor here in Dodge." She glanced quickly at the young redhead. "We love Little Doc, but it ain't fair to push all this work off on her."

"I appreciate this Aggie, but really-"

Hiram Fleming stepped out of the crowd, taking his turn. "My Essie wouldn't be here without you and we won't accept no resick …restig …quitin!"

Calleigh reached out, taking Poppy's hand. "If you're going to be stubborn, then one-by-one, everyone in this room is going to tell you why they want you to stay. Now, we can do it the long way-"

"'Cause we'll do…do…do… it, Doc!" Carl stuttered. "And you…know…know…how…long that…that…could take…me."

Al Moskins started to laugh, as he slapped Carl on the back. "Yeah, Doc, don't put us through that." His laughter started a chain reaction, as the whole crowd began to laugh and talk at the same time. One common theme ran through the chatter. _We love you Doc. Don't quit us._

"OKAY!" Doc held up his hands for a moment of silence. "I…uh…well, you all…" He swiped at his mustache, to stall for a moment. Calleigh took that opportunity to spring another surprise. "If you all will just go over to Dangus Reed's buckboard, you'll see it's loaded down with food from the Prairie Rose."

Her announcement was met with cheers and shouts, but as they were leaving the house, each one stopped to either kiss, or shake hands, with the senior doctor from Dodge City.

 **FIN**


End file.
